Mario and the heart of light
by maranic
Summary: Mario stumble in a quest that he would never forget. And that is who he really is. Mario, a female lucario, Soinc Spyro and more people from other worlds must help mario fined his way home and there's as well.
1. The golded ax

Mario's new beginning is what my story is called this is my frist time doing this to make a story of my best guy mario so please tell me what you think ok

Chapter 1

**"…Where am I? This can't be…this is not my home!" Mario said to himself, while looking around. "What happened, where am I? **

**Suddenly, Mario heard a voice. "Don't worry Mario…" the voice said, echoing throughout Mario's mind. **

**"Who's there? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Mario shouted back. **

**"My king, you will see who you are soon, but not yet, your greatest journey begins for you****are the rightful king of… **

**"Just who are you?!" Mario interrupted. "And what do you mean by king?" Mario yelped.**

**"Soon, all shall be revealed, my king!" The voice said once more, sternly, before fading away.**

**"King of what?!" Mario yelped, while flailing his arms. "I'm no king and never will be! Hey, come back…" Mario then noticed that the room was starting to blacken around him. "Wa…What's going on?" he yelped, before losing consciousness. **

**Mario woke up on some grass. "Uhh…Huh?" he muttered, while lifting himself off the ground. "Hmm…I guess it was only a drea…" Mario then suddenly stops talking. "My…voice?" Mario's voice didn't have the light pitch tone, he was so use to. **

**Mario then looked down to his feet and saw his new long legs. "What the?" he then turned and noticed a pond. "Gulp…" he gulped, walking toward the small lake. Mario then looked down inside the water. "WHOA!!" What he saw not a man that was short, but a teen that look to be 17 year old with no mustache, he was about 5.8 feet tall**

**Mario still had on his Plummer clothes and same old hat, but despite all of his drastic changes, he still wasn't scared, but he was instead worried, not for himself, but for Luigi, Peach and all his friends. **

**"I need to see if the others are okay…" Mario signed as he started to walk around the forest. **

**As Mario walked, he saw creatures he was so not use to seeing, but the Kingdom itself still looked peaceful to him, it gave him the ****Goosebumps****. "Something not right here…Maybe I should keep moving." **

**As Mario continued venturing through the strange lands, he found a path, he didn't think, he just took it. "Hopefully this path will lead me out and help me find people." he muttered to himself. **

**"This is not good, I've been walking for 2 hour and I still haven't found away outta here." Mario said. He then noticed a tree and climbed up to see if he was close to somebody, but the only thing he saw was more trees. "Oh boy, this is not my day." he sighed. **

**After climbing down and walking some more, Mario made his way down another path. "I still can't believe this. I mean, look at me. This is amazing." Mario chuckled, while looking down at himself once more. "I can't believe I'm a teenager again, I feel so much more active, way better when I was older and sort and kind of fat ."**

**To test his skills, Mario started to jump. "Mama-Mia! Look at this!" he chuckled, Mario could jump way higher, when he was his older self and Luigi put together. **

**Mario then decided that he wanted to try doing a triple jump. "Okay-Dokey! Let'sa GOOOOO!!" Mario laughed, jumping about 125 feet up in the air. On his the 3****rd**** and 2****nd**** jump, it was about**

**85feet and 55 feet. **

**"Whoa!! What a rush. ****Yahoo****!!" Mario chuckled, happily. Mario was having so much fun testing out his new body, that he forgot about that he was still completely and utterly lost in this strange world. **

**15 minute went by and Mario was still jumping and flipping everywhere, he noticed that his super moves were ten time better then before. But, what Mario really wanted to test was his fire power, but since there was no ****fire flower**** in sight he decided to forget it.**

**Mario continued to test out his ability, but he didn't noticed that he standing on sacred grounds. "Hmm…Wonder what this place is?" he said to himself, while looking around. **

**The grass was neatly cut and their seem to be status all over the place, in the center of the sacred ground a giant nice golden axe caught his attention.**

**Mario walked closer to the axe. "Hmm…" he moaned, examining the axe thoroughly. After closer inspection Mario quickly noticed that the ax was a ****battle axe****. He then went to touch the ****Battle Ax****, when he touch it, he felt great power filled with peace and good emitting from it. "Oooh…" he murmured. **

**Suddenly, Mario heard a voice no human coming from the Axe. "Human, you have disgrace these grounds with your appearance, for that, you must die human. It is said, that eyes are to never see the last hope of the beginning and end, at all!!" **

**Mario then noticed a ball of energy bean coming right toward him. "Wahaaaaah!!" Mario yelped, flipping out of the way and landing perfectly on the branch. Mario then looked up and saw a blue like fox or maybe a jackal. "…Hmm. Haven't I seen a creature like this before." he then looked up at it again and noticed it had feminine feature on it.**

**"Humph. You got lucky, but it won't happen again, human." the humanoid fox said. **

**Wait, please!" Mario shouted back. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here, please allow me to leave, I really don't want to start a fight."**

**The humanoid creature just stared Mario. "That's a likely story!" she huffed. **

**"But, it's the truth! I'm really not from this world…" But the creature didn't listen, instead she blasted more energy balls down toward him. "Mama-Mia!!" Mario yelped, flipping and spinning, dodging all of the blasts. "Who are you?! Please, leave me alone! I told you I didn't want to fight!" Mario shouted.. **

**The humanoid fox look at him and smiled. "I am the aura ****Pokemon**** Lucario, but you can called Lucariana. I am the guardian of the temple of beginning, end, hope, fall, life, death, good, evil, light and darkness." Lucariana said. "I think you're worthy enough to know this, before you die." The female Lucario blasted a stream of aura energy down at Mario. **

**Mario looked down and saw that his hand was on fire. "What is this…Fire? But, I haven't absorbed a Fire Flower…It must be a new technique then." Mario then rose to his feet, placed both of his hands up and released a huge amount of fire, the flames were shaped like twin dragons as they went hurtling up at Lucariana. **

**Mario's attack and Lucariana attacks collided into each other did causing a massive explosion. "Uhh…I can't see, there's too much smoke." Lucariana coughed. **

**"Eyahhh!!" Mario yelled, jumping through the smoke. Mario then tackled Lucariana, pinning her down to the ground. "Stop-a this! I told you, I don't want to fight!" **

**"How dare you put your filthy hands on me, human?!" Lucariana shouted, flailing around. "Unhand me, this INSTANT!" **

**"No! Not until you calm down!! Mario yelled back, with a firm look on his face. **

**Lucariana just stared at Mario. "H-How can you do that? What kinda of human are…No human should be able to cause physical harm to a guardian." The Pokemon said. **

**"I'm sorry, but could you please tell me…What world am I on?" Mario asked, calmly.**

**Lucariana just stared at Mario with a baffled look on her face. Y-You're serious, aren't you? You're really not from this world?" said Lucariana. **

**"No, I'm not." Mario sighed. "I've been trying to tell you that since I first step foot in here…You just wouldn't listen." **

**Mario and Lucariana just stood there staring at each other, until Lucariana finally spoke up. "Then… You must be the one I've been waiting for." she said, bowing to Mario. **

**Mario just tilted his head. "Uhh? You've been waiting…For me?" **

**"Please. Follow me." Mario shrugged and followed behind Lucariana. **

**The Pokemon lead Mario all the way back to the golden axe. "Please. Take a seat, human." Lucariana said as she sat cross legs, across from Mario. **

**"Uhh…O-Okay." Mario murmured, sitting down, in the same fashion. **

**Lucariana sat across from Mario, staring longingly at him, which immediately made him extremely uncomfortable. "Ahem…" Mario said, clearing his throat nervously. **

**"So, human." Lucariana said, finally speaking. Mario immediately looked at her. "I wouldn't mind knowing the name of the human, I've been waiting so long for." **

**Mario sighed. "Uhh…My name is Mario. I am from the ****Mushroom Kingdom**** and the protector of**

**that world." **

**"Do you remember or how you came into this world?" Lucariana asked. **

**"No." Mario sighed. "That's the thing, I don't remember how or anything of how I got here. I'm very confused right now… Oh, but I DO remember having a strange dream, before waking up."**

**"A dream, you say?" Lucariana said looking down. **

**"Huh-Hm." Mario nodded. "There was this voice and it said I was some king or something like that. It sounded female, a voice like…" Mario then suddenly stopped. "Like…" Mario then stopped again. **

**"Who, human… I mean Mario?" Lucariana stammered.**

**Mario then continued. "Well…You…Umm, Lucariana." **

**Lucariana then turned and looked at the axe. "I don't know what to say and you might fine this weird to what I'm about to say, but you might be the one to save our world, as well." she then turned and looked at Mario. "…Or should I say the humans and the outcast of Pokemon."**

**"Huh…I-I don't understand." Mario muttered, scratching his head. "Human and the outcast of Pokemon? I suppose to save them…from what?"" **

**"The king of the Nintendiean." Mario was even more confused. "Hm…What strange coincident this is. I also had a dream and I also heard a voice…sounded similar to your voice Mario." She then stopped for a second looked away. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any senses." **

**Mario founded it interesting to see that Lucariana was now tense. "I'm sorry for what I done to you earlier." she smiled. "I really wasn't really trying to kill you, I wanted to just daunt you. I guess I got a little carry away." **

**"It's ok, I'm sure you had very good reason to protect the axe, Lucariana." Mario chuckled. "**

**"Please. Call me Luna for short and yes I did had a good reason for it for. If the axe would of fell in the wrong hands, it would end all creation and existing as we know. **

**"The axe's that powerful?" Mario gasped.**

**"Yes. As we already know, only the pure hearted can restore balance between the Nintendo universe and the other universes." Luna said, sternly. "But only one person can do all of this, the rightful king of Nintendo. But to be honest, I really believe that you are the true king, Mario and**

**this axe belong to you." **

**Mario then interrupted Luna. "I'm no king, Luna, but I did hear the word 'Nintendo' in another dream before. "I believe you gave me another puzzle deep in my heart, I never told anybody what I am about to tell you right now." Mario then took a deep breath, before saying. "I believe there will be a great battle I will soon face. Yes. I did have done the impossible, countless times in my life time in the past, but I do believe that this battle will be my last one." **

**"W…What are you talking about? Your only a teen, like myself, and you got a lot more ahead of you, master!!" **

**"I'm not a teen and don't you ever call me master! And why all of the sudden I'm your master?!" Mario snapped. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry. But it has been written, my job is to follow the chosen one, no matter where he goes, plus I'm your guardian now." Luna said, winking at Mario. **

**Mario looked at Luna and sighed. "Well, whatever. You can help me get out of here, but, please, no more of this master stuff, ok?"**

**Luna looked puzzled at Mario. "But master is what I must call you or I will dishonor my kind for I was chosen this great honor and I except this because I wanted to. My master." said Luna. **

**Mario sighed again. "You know I am much older then I look." Mario was determining to get out of here and to change the subject. **

**However, Luna was confused by what Mario said. "Of course you are master." said Luna. **

**"Luna I would love to get out of here now." Mario sighed out of exasperation. **

**"Sure master but, first I must show you my clan and you must achieve your AXE fist before we go." Luna giggled. **

**Mario knew he didn't like when people calling him master, it even bothered him when Toadsworth say it, it was always master this, master that, he hates it only because he does not feel like a master and especially a king. **

**"Master, are you ok?" Luna said, worriedly, snapping Mario out of his past for of being in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**"Yes, I'm fine, Luna…" Mario said, walking to the axe. Mario could see his reflection through the axe, he knew that he had to make a choice, he also knew that he probably wouldn't never see his brother, peach again. **

**His friends old and new the face he saw was not the same boy he was he was no longer the man that was loved by so many. "I guest this is my life for now, I know that I have to except my faith the way it is." Mario signed again. "Let's go." With those words, Mario pulled the AXE from the stone. **

**The whole area shook, that's when he noticed that he was starting to disappear. "Hey?! W-What's happening?!" Mario shouted. **

**"Don't worry my master, it is with in you. You can call for it when you need it." Luna said. **

**Mario looked at her and said. "Ok, can we go now Luna." **

**Sure thing master, just follow me, please." Mario did so and hope things don't go bad as it already is.**

**Far from Mario there were two dragons, one was purple and was male and the other was black,**

**this one was female. They both were badly hurt, they seem to be young dragons in there teens. **

**"…Spyro." said the female dragon barely. **

**"Hold on, Cynder we…we'll make it, just hold on!" Spyro stammered. **

**Cynder was now asleep. Somewhere in the forest saw them and made their move to step forward they were Lucario's one look at the two dragons. "Luke, I don't think they are Pokemon."**

**Luke then said. "They're not, but tie them up anyways. They might be dangerous too, so**

**lock them up. We'll find out real soon, if they're friend or foe. Let's move the tribe need us back and so the Lucario's walk deeper and deeper in the**

**forest.**

**Two hour went by and Mario was hungry. "Man I'm so hungry, I could eat some boxes of pizza right about now." **

**"I'm sorry master, it won't be long now." said Luna **

**Mario still did not want Luna calling him that, but it means a lot to her Mario did ask her why she have to do so Luna told Mario that if she did not prefer him as master her tribe will punish her badly. **

**"Luna, I hope you could think of me as friend as well." Mario sighed. **

**"I do master, I know you don't want to be called, but I have to and I want to as well...oh we seem to be here at last." **

**Mario and Luna stop and Mario could not believe his eyes, their where hundreds of Lucario's and they were looking at him in a peaceful village that go's with it.**

**Bottom of Form**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


	2. Mario meets Spyro

**i fix this one so hope you like it. I stiil got the other to fix.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Mario meets Spyro**

Mario did not know what to say only because there were many Lucario looking at him.

Master are you ok?" said Luna with worry

Yes Luna, I'm fine it just why are they all looking at me like that."

Luna smiled. well master if you must know and if I may say they never had a human in the ducal village before my tribe stay's away from human contact and my tribe tell the forest if they can keep human away."

You mean no human ever seen your kind be for?" Mario ask.

Oh, there was one human And one Lucario that was befriended by him and this human name Erin, he also knew how to use the power of Aura the Lucario Also learn much from him… oops!! Master I'm sorry I'll tell you the rest of the story later if you want but my father is waiting for my return to bring you to him he wants to see you."

Mario nodded, Mario then saw small like Lucario's Mario found them cute and he new they were strong as well. Luna told Mario they were called _Riolu that will some day be Lucario's._

_It took Mario and Luna five minute to get to a hey like house. Luna went in one of them. Mario followed. When Mario got in, he saw a wise Lucario he was gray but his eye was like looking at red rubies and was sitting on the soft grass._

_The gray Lucario look surprise to see them but kept cool as if he knew they was coming but he did not. So you're the chosen one..hmm not what I expect but I greet you all the same; my name is Juku, leader of my tribe. may I ask what is yours chosen one?" said the one name Juku._

_Mario made a peace sign with his hand the name is Mario, it a pleasure to meet you Juku. Mario said with honor _

_No, the pleasure should be all mind Mario." Juku stop to look at his daughter. My daughter why do you stand there? There should be feast get your brother and get some help we must have are guest feel like home now go!" Juku order with pride._

_Yes.. Father said Luna. Master, I shall return she look at Mario with a sad expression Mario just found out her eye was not red like all the other Lucario's, he seen her eye's are golden like the Ax he had to amity she had beautiful eyes._

_I am not proud of her she will be punish later for not telling me sooner about your arrival I'm real sorry for this." Juku apologize _

_Mario look at Juku and said no it is fined please she did help me a lot please don't punish her!" Mario spoke Quickly_

_Juku look at Mario with a look of surprise. Sure, if that what you want, you are my guests hear. Is there any thing you want me to do for you."_

_Well you can have Luna stop calling me master I just want her to be my friend if it is ok with you?" Mario ask with a little worry that juku might be upset about this,_

_Juku look at Mario for a while Mario gulp a little as he waited for Juku to say something. Sure if that what you wish." Juku said with a chuckle Mario Smiled at this. _

_Just then, a green Lucario step in side. My leader the prisoners are awake."_

_Mario look at him. The Lucario look nerves but bowed at him and Juku. Good you may leave now Luke." Said Juku. Luke bowed again and walk out of the hey house._

_That was my son Mario he will soon take my place but Luna she will be going with you to take you to human territory but come with me let see who these prisoners are shall we Juku and Mario stood up and both walk out of the hey house._

_As Mario followed he wonder what awaits him now._

_****************************************_

_The purple dragon woke up at last he was in pain but he knew he will live. He look around he could see that he was in some of cage._

_I'm glade your up Spyro said a familiar voice that he knew. Spyro look tour to see were the voice came from then he seen her it was Cynder she was better but still badly hurt but ok. Spyro to was hurt more but glade to be alive to see an other day with Cynder._

_Spyro, were in a cage, what do we now." Said cynder with worry. _

_What do you think we do? Will blast out of here."Spyro said. Spyro took a deep breath and blew but he could not breed any of his powerful element that could get him and Cynder out of hear he was too weak._

_Darn, I am too Drain out Cynder you should give it a try." _

_I tried as well, but nothing either I was hoping that you could do it." cynder mutterd_

_Well, Let's see who captured us and why." Spyro look and saw some Lucario's. and one was with his back facing the two dragons guarding the cage. He had a spear with him as well. _

_Spyro, what are they?" Cynder mubled in spyro ears as she stood side by side by him._

_I have no clue but will fine out. Hey, why are we lock up in hear let us out we did not do any thing to you. Give us a break will ya." Spyro mutterd _

_No talking, will soon fine out if your friends or foe." Said the Lucario with the spear._

_Spyro was now irritated now. Fine with me can we at least have some water me and my friend here had a hell off a night!" Spyro said and hope they would do so. _

_The Lucario look at them he did feel sorry for them for all those injuries that he had no idea how they got them. He then turn to look at one of the female Lucario's._

_Give them some food and water they look as if they do need it." _

_The female did so and came back with some meat berries and water she put them in the cage then left. Spyro went to the water and taste it and the food he waited if it was poison. But is was not._

_Cynder, it's safe I some how trust them." spyro said. Cynder was hugry and went to see what the food look like she saw it and it was better then notting and so both dragon ate and drank. After Spyro and Cynder was done 15 minutes went by and the Lucario that was guarding went on his knee because his leader of the ducal village has come to the two dragons at last to see them._

_Hello my leader, these are the prisoners that your son Luke has found." _

_Mario was right be hide Juku as the guard spoke to him. Spyro look strait at Mario he went by the bars to speak._

_Hey you, Your from my dream that I told Cynder about you help me and cynder I just know it." Spyro blabber out_

_Are you sure that him Spyro he to tall and young to be him." said Cynder._

_Mario look confuse and said do I know you.'_

_Well not exactly but I believe your name is Mario is it not you told me in my dream saying hope is made from the heart you me and others will save all universes or some thing like that of what you said. Please were friends not your enemy, please hear us out." Spyro finish._

_Juku smiled. let them go I believe them by the look of their hearts."_

_Mario was glad Juku would let them go. He was not sure what he do if Juku leave them lock up. Besides Mario is kind of found of them and new the were friends as well when Mario eyes met Spyro's eyes for the first time in history. _

_One hour went by and Spyro was taken care of his wounds Spyro laid down by a fire Mario, Juku, Luna and Luke Was all there as for Cynder she was with some female Lucario's being taken care of and getting some rest Mario could see that Spyro was very tired as well. Mario look at him._

_Are you sure you don't want to rest first and tell us your story later like tomorrow." Mario said worriedly. _

_No I'm fine but thanks for your concern but any way. I'll tell you how I got to this world." Spyro began._

_Me and Cynder was walking on are world we were talking about the past of when we met and how I save her from the darkness and how we beaten the dark master who almost destroyed are world. As me and Cynder lay some place privately together to talk and be alone._

_We was suddenly attack by some thing we could not see it was too fast what ever it was it hurt us painfully. We was no mach as well I did every thing in my power to attack it. It was immune to my fire power, ice power, thunder power, earth power, and my dragon fury even Cynder tried to attack it but it was no uses and we gave up just like that._

_Then the thing that attack us show it self at last it was a dragon a dragon that was blacker then shadow and it eyes was…. Well there was no eyes at all when I look in it empty sockets I felt a fear that I don't think no one could describe. It made me fear of a fear that me and Cynder could not describe._

_Because the more we stared we seen lost souls with in them is spoke to me and said your time has end at last. Your soul is mine it said and open up it's chest and we seen many faces they moan in agony and pain some even scream at me it terrified us…. _

_Spyro stop his story he watch his new friends listen of how the story will end. Spyro sign before he continue his story. _

_Then a bean of light came out of no ware and hit the chest off the evil dragon the dragon was engulf by the light then gone just like that. We turn to see who save us this person had the same thing that you ware right now Mario._

_He was kind of on the short side, he had a mustache or that what he said he did not tell me his name or he was but we knew he was very powerful he did say I was the leader of my universe what ever that means. But then he wave his hand at me and Cynder we then came hear then me and Cynder was knock out cold when we got hear._

_That is when I had a dream where I could not see any thing but… you Mario and like I said be for you said. Hope is made from the heart you me and others will save all universes. Witch I am still confused about and you know the rest of when we got captured or found, what ever way you want to put it." Spyro then yond._

_Thank you for you story." Said Juku. You should get some rest we talk some more tomorrow"_

_. Spyro agreed and went to find Cynder to see how she was doing and hope she is ok with all those Lucario's_

_Now Mario I am sorry for the delay of the feast and to celebrate for your arrival." Juku began to say._

_Mario looks at Juku. I think I'm not in the mood right now. If it is not to much trouble can we not have a feast I just need to be alone for now if you don't mine me saying Mario said is depress wa._

_Juku smiled and said the feast will continue but you don't have to go if you don't want to.. But if you change your mind Mario you are welcome to join." with that Juku stood up and walk away to help with the feast._

_Luke Waited for his father to be out of hearing then Luke look at Mario with a angry look._

_How can a kid help my tribe it would be better off if I had the Ax if I had my way I would take that ax from you right now if I was tribe leader. You look useless' to me and weak. Luke muck _

_Mario's blue eyes met the red ruby one. Mario did not look mad but firm. If you can look deep in eyes my spirit is no child my friend only in body I am but you will not understand if you don't open you heart to see the truth." With that Mario then stood up and walk always in the forest to be alone for now._

_Luna looks at Mario with amazement and worry. Then at her brother and gave him that look of her own anger. _

_How could you say that Luke he is the one that will help us I know he is." Luna said_

_What make you so sure my sister you are always easy to believe and trust? Just like a human always, douse. Luke muck._

_Luna got up angrily and said how dare you say such a thing, you act more human then the rest of us._

_Luke stood up to be challenge. Tell me my sister, would you take this human's side instead of your own flesh and blood, your own brother. Not to mention that you have no choice to call him master and obey him of what he wants. Remember you told me when we were Riolu's you told me you would never obey a human because a human capture mother. Have for got about that!" _

_Stop bringing up the past Luke, it happen a long time ago and you promise not to speak it out again. Of that human that has been here."_

_Why should I, you broke your promise to me that you would never befriend a human."_

_Luna look at her brother in discuss of those words. What, I had no choice father gave me the burden I had to break that promise and you know it Luke. You were there. Luna was now very upset with Luke. _

_Then why did you not run away you had the chance to and still keep that promise._

_That is stupid. You know I love are tribe just as much as you love them I can never leave. But Now, I have to leave and I want to. Not for the tribe, you or father but for my self and my master that you so much despise, and father told me I do not have to call Mario master any more and that is find with me and I think it is best that I leave now my friend awaits me. Goodnight brother. With that said, Luna walk always._

_***********************************************************_

_It was finally dark Mario had a long time to think and was now very hungry Mario then heard foot steps Mario knew it was Luna and she had food for him. Luna sat on the soft grass with Mario she gave the food to Mario._

_I come to see if you were ok and hungry." Luna said gently_

_Mario took the food happily. Thank you Luna I was getting hungry and I am much appreciated._

_No, Mario, thank you for all the trouble that I put you in and saving my butt from my father when he punish he will punish me." Luna said relieve _

_For get about it. It was nothing… oh how was the feast Luna?" Mario finally ask and to change the subject. _

_It's okay well it would of been better if you were there oh and the one called Spyro and Cynder was there and they had a good deal of a meal." _

_Mario was glad that both dragon's will be fine but he can't under stand when Spyro said he saw him but he saw Mario as his old self that he once was before witch confuse Mario even more he did not Know where to start from but Knew many is counting on him not to mention many are Waiting for him for his return back to the mushroom world. But he has to wait only time will tell only faith can decide now if he ever will return._

_Luna look at Mario with a sad expression Mario do you feel alone is that what you think?" Luna ask._

_Mario snap out of his thoughts and look at Luna, the humanoid fox stared at Mario. Mario was amaze by the Lucario. Her eyes glowed perfectly in the Dark_

_Mario I want you to know your not alone I hope you know that, and that I will be by you side to the very end I promise." Said Luna gently _

_Mario then saw Luna crying, Mario was touch by her words he knew she meant them and felt warm in side Mario held her in his arms Luna surprise that Mario did this but she let Mario do so and fell to sleep like she never fell to seep be for in her life. in this human arms._

_Mario was surprise that she did that but Mario smiled and picks her up in his two arms and still did not wake her. Mario then walk to around the village to fine her hay house for she could rest in it_

_This was not easy for Mario, he had to ask many Lucario's to help fine her place only because she had not visit her home for a long time but they were able to fined one for her to rest in._

_Mario was glad and went to fine him self to get some rest because his quest continues tomorrow. Mario walked around when he reach the same spot he was talking to Spyro that told his story to him_

_Mario then loosk at the stars and saw two like shooting stars or so it seem to be Mario has a feeling he might have more help then he thinks Mario also felt at peace like the first time and walk away into the cool night air and little that are hero knows is that more help is closer then he thinks but who or who could they be that out there in the night sky. Just then Mario heard the Lucario's sang and it go's like this. _

_Long we wait for the rightful king._

_That has come to take me in his wings._

_Long we wait yes long we want to sing._

_For he has return at last, let us carry the great king._

_For he is the one that will shatter the darkness and let the brightness_

_Take over your hear. For his heart keep him strong his people he will fight for too the end oooh yes to the end._

_Till his last breath is gone his heart still go on yes go's on._

_For the king will not let one fall unless he fall's first. But he still won't fall_

_For his heart grows stronger._

_He will shatter the darkness of walls._

_He never let you go. The power of light_

_Is with in him for he has show the way._

_Hope is made from the heart._

_Long we wait for the rightful king_

_That has come to take me in his wings_

_Long we wait yes long we want to sing_

_For he has return at last, let us carry the great king._


	3. It begins

**Man you have no idea how long this took but it is done and better then before. I hope like it and tell me what you guy think please.**

Chapter 3

The next morning Mario woke up, he saw Luna's face looking at him real close.

Mario got startle at this. Yikes! Luna, what are you doing watching me sleep like that?" Mario asks in surprise.

Oops, sorry mas...Mario I was just making sure you was ok."Luna answered.

Mario looks at Luna a little bit closer. She looked as if she wanted to laugh but held it in.

What's so funny, come on tell me?" Mario demanded.

Well if you need to know your sleeping on the grass when you have a hey house set for you and everything.' Luna giggled. Luna then blush then looks always because Mario was still looking at her.

Mario finally knew that he was still on the grass he sat up and looks at Luna once again. Well, your father said I did have one but I don't remember why I slept hear on the grass all I can remember is a song that your tribe sang it sounded like I heard it some where but can't place it…"

Well, for get about that I'm kind of hungry for some breakfast and maybe we can leave after that and you can tell me what happening out side of the forest where you said there is humans and do what must be done to help." Mario said and smiled.

Luna nodded and helps Mario to his feet. Umm... Mario what about the two um... Dragons?" Luna asks.

Huh? Um, what about them Luna?" Mario asks.

Well, I think they should come with us. They are new here and so are you and I think it is best they come." Luna answered

Mario thought it was a good idea as well. I would love them to come as well, however I do not wish to put them in great danger and I'll leave it up to them if they wish to come by their own choice. Besides, they probably left. For all I know the dragon name Spyro had as much adventures like me and he would go with out telling us because he also wish to not put any of us endanger, but that' just me!" Mario said.

Luna did not say a word after that but showed Mario ware they have breakfast and they also met up with Juku who seated them down and had some breakfast they had cook fish, bananas, sweet potatoes berries and other weird stuff that Mario never ate be for but it was all good.

After a one-hour talk it was finally time to go Mario said goodbye to the Lucario's he wonder if Spyro and Cynder left long time ago but he knew they had there own path to follow. In addition, he hope they are ok as well.

Luke went up to Mario. Mario and Luke stared at each other for a moment. Luna was quickly by Mario side if case Luke did any thin funny.

Luke then smiled with a peaceful look on his face. I'm sorry for the way I have act toured you Mario I hope you can forgive me." Luke said and bowed his head in shame.

Mario smiled and gave the green Lucario a hug, which surprise every one it, made Luke look embarrass but it made Juku and Luna Laugh. Luke looks at Luna and smile. Take care of him now and I'm sorry I act like a Riolu Luna, I hope you can forgive me as well." Luke said to his sister.

Luna smiled and also hugged her brother then Mario and Luna said good bye to Juku as well and both Mario and Luna was off

**************************************************

Spyro and Cynder were not to far from the ducal village. They both woke up early to explore near by the village. And both dragons found a near by pond that was clear as crystal Cynder like the way it look and thought it would be good on her wounds that was pretty much healed she decide to go in the pond that has a nice water fall that went with it.

Cynder love the cold water that seep in to her scales and she let the pond clear her mined. For five minutes she was in it and look toured ware Spyro was he was staring at her by a near by three were he sat.

Spyro, why don't you join me it is relaxing you like it, I'm sure." Said Cynder who really did want to have Spyro to be closer to her. She remembers admitting her love for Spyro when the world was falling apart by Malafor also known as The Dark Master that almost destroyed their world.

However, Spyro was the only one to stop the world from falling apart and Spyro used the power with him that was hidden but came forth in time of need. To saved them all.

Cynder could never forget that terrible day. The only reason that kept her going was Spyro she fell in love with him and would die for him.

Spyro to felt the same way for Cynder but he mostly hid his emotion now and then but he did show his affection to her here and then. It had been six year's when the dark master has fallen and all was in peace.

Now Spyro and Cynder left that world not by there own choice and wishes to go back as soon as they can.

What do I do now?" Spyro whispered as he stared at Cynder and her to stared back wondering what he was thinking.

Spyro close his eyes and new he had to make a choice now to go his way or go with Mario for he know it was hard for him to choose.

Spyro thought about this for ten minutes before he open his eyes. And Cynder was now by his side.

What is it Spyro?" Cynder ask. Are you ok?"

I'm fine Cynder but I believe we should go back to the village and fined Mario and go with him for I know it would be the right thing to do for now." Spyro Said.

Cynder did not like the idea but she would go with Spyro ware ever he wants to go as long as she was with him. She did not really trust Mario because she dose not even know him or the one Luna. However, she would learn to trust them soon.

Ok Spyro, let's go fined them now that way we can go, and the sooner we go the sooner we fined a way home." Cynder said and Rub her head with Spyro's both hum at this.

Spyro and Cynder was off they flew down to the village but stayed in the air to see if they could fined Mario First, instead of walking around to fined him. However, it was know luck they could not fined him but they did fined Juku who was staring up at theme with wonder. So was the other Lucario's.

Spyro and Cynder decided to land next of where Juku stood. Because Spyro wish to ask him a few Question of ware Mario was. Juku told Them they left not to long ago of ware Mario was heading and which direction's they took. Spyro and Cynder said thanks to Juku and flew the direction of ware Mario went and hope they do find them.

**************************************************

An hour went by as Mario and Luna walk true the forest. Both had not spoken to each other, then Mario broke the silence. Luna, what is wrong with the place we are going to is it a city?" Mario ask

Luna made a sad face as they still walk. Well Mario, yes a cities is in great danger human and Pokemon alike are fighting each other human is fighting Pokemon, human fighting human, Pokemon fighting Pokemon's it some thing I do not under stand. However, there all out cast to my tribe and other Pokemon and people that is in the forest now. Some where but they are no ware near my tribe thank goodness." Luna with relive.

Mario was now confused again. How are the people call out cast when they are in the city should the people who now lived in the Forrest be out cast?" Mario asks.

Luna looked at Mario. Then look at the soft grass she walks on. I could tell you why it is like that. However, I think it will be better if you see it for your self." Luna said. To be honest with you Mario I do not know what is happening but I heard it got worse in the city something about Slave and work."

Mario did not say another word and continue to walk be hide Luna because she knew the way or hope she douse but he know he should now think like that. Just then Mario thought he heard his name that just been called out in the sky.

Maaaaaario!" said the voice again in the sky some ware. Maaaaaariooooo, waaaaaaare are you……"

Mario knew who voice that is. Mario saw one three and jump up at one of the three to get a better look up at the sky. Mario looked around until he found who was calling him just then he did. He saw Spyro and Cynder flying around looking for him.

Hey Spyro! Over here!" Mario yelled out as loud as he could. In addition, his yelling had worked. Spyro had spotted him and flew to ware Mario stood.

Mario smiled and jumps off the three and stood by Luna and Mario waited for Spyro and Cynder to land, if they could. .for Spyro was not a small dragon no more he was 4 times bigger than Mario and so was Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder landed with all the threes in the way but it did not stop them at all not even for a second

Hey Mario, we decided we want to come with you guys." Spyro said. Mario smiled, and was kind of glade to see the two dragons. Few, me and Cynder was looking for you when we came back to the water fall that me and Cynder wanted to see and Juku said that you were heading this way so we got hear in time be fore we lost you and we want to go with you no matter were you go." Spyro said and smiled

I will love to have you two to come but I don't want to but you to in trouble if any thing goes wrong.," said Mario.

Hey, no big deal we can take care of our self." said Spyro with pride.

But Spyro, aren't you two still hurt. Said Luna with worry.

We are fined as long as we don't fly to long and get in any fights for now we do not have any crystal to help us regain energy." Said Spyro who now had bit of worry in his eyes.

That reminded Mario for some reason; he dug in his pockets, and felt something. he then saw five mushrooms of healing in his hands. Mario then gave them to Spyro and Cynder.

What are theses for Mario?" Spyro ask.

You will see when you eat them Spyro it taste pretty good and it will help you.

Spyro look at Mario for moment so did then both dragons ate the mushrooms, so did Cynder. They waited for Two second and felt like there self again there wounds was gone and they were much stronger.

Spyro spread his wings so did Cynder. This is great now we can fly you guys of were we must go." Spyro said cheerfully.

Cynder walk up to Mario and said I been annoying you I have not spoke a word but I must now say for what you have did for me and Spyro. I thank you." Cynder said nervously.

Mario smiled. It was not much of what I did but I hope we can be friends. Said Mario.

Cynder look at Mario and smiled yes, yes of course we are and I'm glade we met you to. Umm... Do you wish to get on my back and ride Mario? Said Cynder kindly.

Mario smiled and said sure if you don't mined thanks. This would be much faster and easier trust me I know."

Cynder giggle a little and said. You said it as if you had wings before."

Mario smiled. To be honest I do know how it feel to have wing's and fly but it a long story of how I did so."

Cynder was now curious of Mario of how his life was like. Even Luna wonders how Mario's life was like. Spyro told Luna to get on his back as well. Luna had no choice because if Mario go's so does she.

All was set and Spyro then said are you two ready?" Mario and Luna said yes. Spyro smiled. Ok hear we go!" and both dragon's took to the sky.

Mario was happy again he felt the rush of wind in his face that he never felt for a long time.

So, Mario are you ok back there?" said Cynder

Mario looks at her. What was that, I can't hear you?" The wind is all in my ears Mario replied.

Cynder giggled at this.

Spyro and Cynder was now gliding slowly and all was calm.

Luna was kind of having fun, she never flew be for and it felt great. Luna look where Mario was. With this speed we be there in know time we must fly strait ahead and will get there soon." Luna giggled and pointed.

Mario looks to where Luna was pointing at the sky. Not to far Mario could see that the red sky was red like fire and many black clouds none never spoke because a view like that there bound to evil or some thing not good at all. Thirty minutes went by when are hero's got there it was like a wasteland. Mario was looking he saw thousand of people they were all slaves to some looking humanoid lizards that have whips.

Mario then seen Pokemon's and humans working hard as well they were building some kind of big tower witch Mario and his party could not describe. Just then the one of the humanoid lizard wave a hand to his comrades all wave there hand in a odd way which cause some kind of dark portals open and all the lizards men went in and the portal closed when the last lizard man went in. All the people stop what they were doing and looking like nothing happen the Pokemon did just the same.

This is bad Mario." Luna whisper in his mined

I know." Mario said sadly.

This is not supposed to happen when did those creatures come here? Father said nothing about those things I am confused." said Luna.

Spyro was shaking his head and said so what should we do now."

Mario looks at Luna but she was in her own deep thoughts.

Mario did not say a thing Mario look at the rusty city for long time then he said we will show are self to night when thing are more settle Mario saw that the people and the Pokemon's were fighting amongst them self for food and territory. Every one agreed.

Three hour pass and it was close to being dark. Mario and the others had a fire started thanks to Mario who had a power that's called the firebrand that has a fire ball that glowed bright and hot with nest to his palm.

Spyro and Cynder was amazed by that so was Luna they sat next to the fire it was some how real cold now. they all could see there breath. All sat down next to the fire and wondered how cold it had gotten so cold. Mario then felt a gust of cold wind that was so cold that it made him yelp.

Spyro look at the sky and knew a blizzard was coming he then look at Mario and said we should fine a cave or something it is going to get real cold and snow storm is on it way right now."

Mario look to the sky and saw that there some how in the middle of a blizzard to just then the fire went out every thing happens so fast that Mario just ran for cover. He yelled to everybody to get to some kind of cover. Mario some how felt a gust of wind that swept him off his feet, Mario never felt such wind for a long time in his past adventure and he was in the air it was funny it felt like some thing had him high in the air he was about 30 feet in the air. And the wind did not stop but kept going.

Mario struggled with the wind for a wile and soon was using the wind to float in the air as if he was flying. Just then he saw some one that was having hard time in the air.

It was Luna who was spinning in all direction like crazy.

Luckily Mario had deal with this kind of wind be for and started to ride the wind. Mario hope that Spyro and Cynder were ok as well Mario got to Luna and grabs her paw Luna saw this and grab on to Mario with dear life. She never felt so helpless before, for she was depending on Mario a little to much to keep her safe.

Mario smiled and said hold on we will make we must ride with the wind. fighting it will not help us."

Mario also tries to see if Spyro and Cynder was behind him but nothing. I hope they are ok?" Mario said with worry Mario held Luna under his arm firmly.

Mario looks at the ground. The place was now cover with 6 feet of snow Mario and Luna was in the air for long time now Mario wonder if the wind was taking them some where but where. 30 minutes went by and they where still in the frizzing air Luna was starting to shiver and she felt sick. Mario was worried that if they don get out of this Luna might not make it at all. And he to will parish in the air.

Then all of a sudden Mario felt him self binge pulled by some kind force like a hand grabbing him Mario blink and he found him self in a cave still holding on Luna Mario laid Luna downed and look to see who save them or wanted them for some thing that might not be good. And Mario not want to know.

Hello, any body here." Mario called. However, there was no respond. But he knew some one or some thing was is in here and he hope it is friendly.

Mario!! Please don't leave me please.." Said Luna out loud.

Mario saw that Luna was asleep when she said this. Mario went to her and put his hand on her head. She was very hot and shaking. I have do something but what?" Mario said with worry.

Mario Thought and walk around the cave. Mario sense some one presents was near he knew this person or it was watching him and Luna.

Look, I do know what you want from us but my friend is sick and I do not want to lose her. if you could, would you help her and please show your self please I will not harm you I give you my words." Mario said as nice as he could and not eager as well.

He waited for 10 second but nothing came out to show it self. Mario was about to turn away to help Luna when all of a scudded he saw that something in the corner of the darkness of the cave Mario saw it step out he knew it was some kind of Pokemon he seen before as well but just could not placed it.

My name is Mewthree, I am not a foe I am hear to help you." said the one called Mewthree. She walk to Luna and put her hand on Luna's forehead with out permission from Mario first. Mewthree close her eyes and her hand glowed blue and soon in seconds Luna stop shaking.

Mario was amaze by this Pokemon name Mewthree and he said thanks for helping us my name is Mario this is Luna and there is four of us that was out there I need to get them and fined them if you don't mine. Would you watch her for me um... Mewthree."

No. Mario, you stay hear that storm is for no human to be in you will die. However, I am surprise you and this Lucario name Luna survive it this long. Anyway, don't worry I will fined Spyro and Cynder for you I deal with this storm lots of time as for you. You should get some sleep. I promise you I will fine them for they are dragons this storm could not kill them not yet that is but I know they are ok I could not teleport them hear so I will have to find them with my mind which I will no trouble finding them at all." Mewthree said as if she was sure one hundred percent.

Mario did not want to know how she Knew Spyro and Cynder names or how she knew they were dragons. However, deep in his heart he trusts her and believes her words. Mewthree then took her hand off Luna's head and said there. She will be fine she will wake up tomorrow feeling ok and as I promise,

I'm going to look for your dragons friends." Mewthree said look at Luna one more time and smiled at her then look at Mario she really care about you. In addition, it is best you stay with her as well and you should get some rest please." Just then Mewthree Teleported as if she was never there at all.

Mario felt strange he then look to see that Luna was shaking again.

No... No go always leave me alone stay back said Luna in her sleep. Help me father, Luke please Maariiooo, Please don't leave me."

Mario felt sad for her he could not do much for her but make her comfortable but how there where in a cave damp but kind of warm. Mario sees her shiver even more. Mario sign and lay behind her and rap his arms around her to keep her warm but yet she still shiver Mario than thought about a song that he knew nothing about but sang it anyway which was odd for him to do.

Mario's song.

Let my wigs fly you always from the cold.

Please let my heart warm your soul.

You are not and will never be alone. Because I'm

Hear to the end. I will never leave you my friend.

I promise that not even the abyss will have you.

I will never let you go. For I to need you to

Together we will win or together we will fall.

For it is you my friend that is worth fighting for

Let us rise together with the sun let the light free

You and me.

Let my wigs fly you always from the cold.

Please let my heart warm your soul.

You are not and will never be alone.

Mario stop his song and saw that Luna smiled peacefully in her sleep and he to felt sleepy but he had to wait to see if Spyro, Cynder and the one called Mewthree come back with them. But sleep took over and he slept and both Mario and Luna was warm in the cave.

Just then Spyro, Cynder and Mewthree appear out of thin air Spyro and Cynder smiled that Mewthree said they were hear but no one disturb Mario and Luna but both dragon went to sleep near them. Mewthree said that she will return with some food and stuff to keep them warm and comfortable thing like beds that she will fined for them. She knew that is what human sleep on. Then she left and disappeared out of thin air once again….

**Few that was fast if you ask me. However, tell me what you think ok and I try to fix it. If its douse not look good. **


	4. The fight and a new form

**yes i got this one done i hope you all like it!

* * *

**

Luna woke up the next morning it was weird she had a dream of her and Mario she was human she and Mario was one with each other witch confuse her and that is all she could remember.

She then try to rise to her feet but there were arms rap around her she turn to see in the back of her but it was hard but she could see it was Mario she blush at this and turn to face him all the way and to get out of his hold which made her blush Evan more.

At last, Luna then stood up she was surprised to see that Mario was still asleep. Luna smiled at the way Mario slept the female Lucario then remember about the snowstorm, then she felt cold again of last night of the pain she had.

but the pain soon went away when she heard a song that Mario sang it made her sleep peacefully she wonder what was wrong with her the more she stared at Mario she wonder if he would stay with her but she knew it will never happen they are not meant to be not only because she was a Pokemon and he was human but she left out the part in her dream, that she did not tell Mario that she saw a female human. She will be Mario's lover and wife.

This made her wonder why she did not tell him. I'm just Mario's guardian or I'm supposed to be doing." Said Luna. Mario's the one seem to be doing that.," said Luna sadly.

Luna herd steps and turn to see Spyro and Cynder that was happy to see her ok I'm glad you're ok Luna." Said Cynder.

I'm fined, thank you." How you two doing." Luna asks. But before she could get a answer from both dragons. She then seen a Pokemon that she never seen before.

Mewthree then smiled. Hi, my name is Mewthree it nice to see you are ok. And I bet you guy are really hungry I got all sorts of food and one is called pizza that Mario might like and you guy I think." Mewthree said

Mario sat up so fast and said pizza!! Where!! Every body looks at Mario in surprise. Spyro then smiled and then chuckled and said I guest your Wright Mewthree Mario douse love ummm pizza." Spyro laugh and the other three giggled.

Mario ate nine slices of pizza. Man that was good pizza said Mario. The others was not hungry but ate to keep their strength up.

I'm glade you enjoy that Mario, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want but for now you should rest I never thought a teen can eat so much in five minute." Mewthree said in surprise.

Mario did what he been told because he now had a Tummy pain. Luna looks with worry and ask if she could do any thing for him Mario said he will be fine in no time.

Spyro then said well that could be the choice but what about the city of those people. Mario we cannot stay hear too long we got to help them." Spyro reminded.

No!! don't go there, you will be the one joining them as well Mewthree said harshly.

Every body looks to her with surprise look Mario look at her as ask. What do you mean Mewthree."

Can't speak… I can't speak of it… the fear is so great the terror is endless lost souls forever gone no hope at all and soon we will all fall……fall……."Mewthree she with fear in her voice.

There was a chill of fear in the air. That every one felt however Mario stood up the pain was now gone and said No!! your wrong evil can never win because if good is gone evil can't grow with out it."

Hope is not from a great hero or god it is in us in are hearts there is balance between good and evil and it must not break that balance. and I will make sure of it I will fear no evil as long as I'm alive and dead. We can work together Mewthree we can unite with others and we will rain down the power of light and we will win I swear Mario said with great hope.

Mewthree look at Mario and started to cried and flung her self at Mario to hug him which shock Mario.

With those words I feel more faithful." Mewthree mumble in Mario shoulders

Mario smiled as she dug her face in Mario solders and hug her. the others was much better and well they also felt more warm in side. Mario then said well let go help those people shall we and we leave at night when those man like lizard are gone." Mario said.

Mario, you should know that I have a brother he is helping theme his name is Mewcline he is very powerful and…."

Dangerous," Mario finish for her Mewthree nodded Mario was now thinking what to do then he said do you know any one else that helping them.

No, Mario just him he is too powerful for me alone I tried to get other to help me long ago but they failed and met there faith.

He spared me when he should have killed me when he had the chance to. In addition, I still don't want you to go Mario it is to risky for a human." Mewthree warned.

Mario smiled and said as long as you have faith in me that is all I need from you all." Mario said and turns to the mouth of the cave to leave.

Of course we do Mario… wait are you saying you going to go in there by your self if you are Iam not letting you!" said Luna with worry.

Mario turns to look at her. Yes I am Luna you and the others are going to wait for me under stand I will be fine I promise I am only going in to see what is happening that all." said Mario

Mario it just not safe one of should go with you Spyro said with worry for his new friend.

Mario walks out of the cave and said my friends if your my friends you will stay hear.

but, Mario… said Cynder and that was it. but none said nothing

Mario was happy he knew they would stay however, he found it odd that the snow was gone outside as if it was never here. But he still did not let that stop him.

*****************************************

Mario had no problem entering the city at all there was nobody working as slave there were no Pokemon's or human's at all Mario was alone it the city no lizard men nothing

Something is wrong. Mario Mumble.

Maariiioooo… "

Mario froze he knew it was the same voice he heard in his dream before mmmyyyyyy… king. The voices whispered in Mario's ears Mario spoke and said who are you show you're self." Mario demanded but the voice was long gone, which frustrated him.

Mario then heard a evil chuckle that came out of no ware. Mario realizes now that he had a bad feeling about this as if this was planed by some one.

Mario herd footsteps be hide him Mario slowly turn around and seen something coming closer Mario stood his ground ready to face who ever or it was but Mario could see that the person or thing had a hood over it's head Mario saw it's black like tail and it's feet are similar to Mewthree's that was not hidden of the rest of the fabric

It had a claw like Mewthree but deadlier. Mario saw that it's hand glowed black and it made a big rock fly tour Mario saw it coming fast and Mario punch with his fist and shatter the rock like it was nothing

Mario than smiled. My turn!" Mario smirk then threw a big fireball it shot out like a bullet and by surprise, Mario hit the creature and Mario fire ball burn the fabric that the creature had on. Mario saw the Pokemon that look just like Mewthree.

It was angry at Mario. They, they took all from me, and you will not take from me not this time you will die."

Mario wonder what he meant by that but he had no time to think he could see a death look in his eyes.

They took those fools but they did not take me they will pay starting with you human!" the Pokemon yelled with rage.

Mario knew that this Pokemon was Mewthree's brother Mario then heard Mewcline shout out some words called hyper beam Mario saw a huge blast that was bigger then Luna's aura storm Mario jump out of the way in time and the blast hit a building that was huge too huge. And collapse.

Mario then seen Mewcline fly up way in the sky and heard Mewcline shout out shadow storm!! Mewcline unleash hundreds of shadow ball at Mario. Mario saw this and ran for cover he then saw to building they were tall he needed to get to high ground so he wall jump between the two building it was more easy than before and he got up on top of the building that was when Mewcline stop and smiled at Mario.

you one of a kind, human I never met. I could use you. Fight by my side. And you will live with a happy life. what do say about my offer human." Mewcline said with pleasure

Not interested, but why not' you fight by me and Mewthree's side. you can use your power for good Mewcline." Said Mario.

What, never!! And how do you know my name human. Mewcline demanded

Your sister told me all about you."

She will pay as well but no time for fun for you and I must end it now Mario then felt his body or his heart being grab by a hand or some what but it was being squeeze.

Mario body was being lift up as well Mario never felt pain like this be for. Mario scream in pain so loud that it would make anyone cry if you hear such agony.

****************************************************************

Luna could hear and feel the pain that Mario was going thru. Mario!! He need's me!" Luna panic.

Luna then ran out of the cave. Spyro could not let go alone and ran after her.

Cynder stay hear with Mewthree we will be back . Mewthree knew it was her brother but is confuse of what going on and hope Mario is ok.

Luna wait for me." said Spyro but Spyro knew she will not wait so he started to fly to catch up in no time he was past her but he lower him self down to her Luna get on my back will get there faster!! Luna looks at him as she ran then she jump and perfectly land on Spyro's back.

Hold on with all your might." Said Spyro. Spyro went higher to the sky to hide in the clouds

*******************************************************************

Mario could not bear it any more the pain was too great but he knew he had to fight.

human I could have been done with you a long time ago but I like you human I want you alive I can make you a legend you can have anything you want work for me and you get what ever you wish. I feel greatness with in you what do say for my finale offer." Said Mewcline

Mario did not say a thing. Which made Mewcline get more angry he press in to try again to get Mario on his side. Will be like god's we take over this world are darkness will swallow the light away all will bow to me and you if you want that. you be rich beyond your wanderers' dreams what do you say.

Mario look at Mewcline with a new look in his eyes Mario then yelled out light! will always go on forever and I fight by it's side I will not let you win!" as Mario said this he broke true Mewcline' dark powers. In addition, Mario glowed with fire all around him and it got bigger.

Mario was eyes glowed like the ax. Mewcline seen this and was happy he can have a fight that no one or Pokemon could take him he then glowed with black fire was all around him Mario and Mewcline's was in the air and sky all got dark the storm was back again it rain hard the wind was so great that the giant rocks flew with it.

Human your power is great too bad you and me could make a great team. My power is beyond yours. just then their was tornadoes bigger than any others before thunder was every where Mario was not scared at all Mewcline was surprise now

He has no fear in him." Mewcline said with worry.

Mario had no fear in his eyes indeed it was like he was not the same person that every one knew

Just then, Mewcline flew to the air more higher he was about 200 feet higher then Mario. he then smiled and was charging a attack. Called final darkness

Mario look up high at him Mario put one hand up tore Mewcline and said internal light!

***********************************************

Spyro and Luna was now there and it was hard for Spyro to keep control by this storm Luna saw that Mario was ok but then he seen Mario release a blast of pure light and Mewcline blast out pure darkness the two blast collided it was so great that it shook the whole world so greatly that in split the earth in half.

Wow will you look at that Mario is sure is powerful." Spyro said with amazement.

Luna did not say word but waited to see what Mario had planed.

You will fall, light will prevail heart will stand forever I will return home and you will not stop me!" Mario roared.

like that the light engulf the sky the darkness and Mewcline as well no imposable ahhhhhh….!"

In a minute all was cover by light but it soon faded alsway.

Mario could finally he saw that world was back to normal the city was ok the world was back to it old self Mario was glade but it was far from over his quest is still a long, long one Mario then close his eyes to sleep he was weak. And like that he was falling downed.

Mario!" Luna yelled out but they were too far to save him

just then out of know ware Mario was starting to floating downed Mewthree was there and was shock of how powerful Mario is she had him. Luna smiled and was relief both Spyro and Luna went down to see Mario when they got there Luna jump off Spyro's back and ran to Mario to see him but he was asleep and he was at peace.

Mario, you are the one I knew it said Luna as a tear roll down her eye

what do you mean?" said Spyro.

Luna did not take her eye's off of Mario but said I will tell you as soon as we get Mario back at the cave." Luna said gently

I wonder what happen to all the people?" said Cynder as she came out of no ware.

Mewthree was sad and said they must have been taken to some ware we must fine a way to find them but first let get Mario back to my cave.

All help Mario in any way they could and Mario then said in his sleep light will stand…..forever.

Luna made a sad like smile. Evan in his sleep he still fight always the darkness.

*****************************************

Cynder stayed back to see if any thing or some one was there in the empty city she told Spyro she be fine but Spyro did not want to leave her or Mario but she told Spyro that Mario needs him so Spyro did go even if he did not like it.

Cynder walk for an hour and she reach the middle of the city at last and stood there wow it is very big here." Cynder said in awe.

Just then Cynder saw a flash of light and a portable that was purple and black it open a rip in the air two creatures fell from the portable Cynder was scared she did not know what to do she wanted to flee but some thing told her to help them. Just then the portable close at last Cynder stood still for a long time looking at the strange creatures.

at last Spyro and Mewthree arrive in a blink of an eye Cynder are you ok Mewthree is with me and… who are they?" Said Spyro

Mewthree went in front of them to the two creatures she then close her eyes to read there minds only because the two was unconscious she saw great good in both of them and at last she found their names Sonic and Blaze, So that's there name." Mewthree said with delight

It 's ok Cynder they are good but they need help let me teleport us all back for I can treat them with more care."

And like that they all was back in the cave and Mewthree was at work with them in a room in the cave.

She put both of them on a bed Spyro and Cynder watch as Mewthree place her hand on Sonic and a blue glow on her hand went all over Sonics body Spyro saw great wounds on sonic but they slowly got smaller in twenty minutes went by both. Sonic and Blaze was now asleep in peace

All they need now is rest." said Mewthree I will stay hear and watch them why don't you two see how Luna and Mario is doing."

Spyro agreed but Cynder wanted to stay with Mewthree and Spyro had no problem with that at all and went off to see Mario. In another room, that Mewthree had in the cave.

Mario had a blank dream as he sleeps Luna watch as Mario slept in a bed that Mewthree had got for Mario personally Luna did not know why she could not take her eye of Mario he had great a body he's so handsome for a human

if you were mined I …. No! What am I am saying." Luna now knew she had to leave the room who know what she will do next but she could not she cared too much for this human.

Spyro was going to walk in but he hearD Luna yell out why do I feel this way for you Mario, do I love you but how why did this happen to me why do I feel this way to you." Luna muttered.

she wonders if Mario could hear her in his sleep. Little that she knew Spyro heard it and decided not to enter the room. but went to go out side to leave Luna alone with Mario for now as he left he could hear that Luna was now crying.

******************************************

Lucariana's song

I never will leave you. My love will always be thru for you always ,always.

I promise I will stand by your side and fight to the end of time I swear

With this love I bear with all my heart to spare. I will always be there yes I will be there

I never give in I promise. I will fight just to be with you my love …my love

for so long I wait for you and now I will never let you go because if you your gone I would cry you a river and forever shiver if you ever leave. So please as you please me not to leave. Love me for you and me can be as one please because I love you forever my love yes forever my love.

***********************************

Luna cried but soon went to sleep with her paw in Mario's hand and she will tell Mario the way she feel soon but not yet not yet…

Spyro wonder how can some one love some one when they are not the same kind as them. Cynder then came out to meet Spyro both look at each other and went closer to each other.

So how is the one name.. um. Sonic and Blaze?" Spyro ask.

They are ok Mewthree said so and how is Mario and Luna." Cynder. ask

Spyro had to think for a second and Said they are fined."

Both dragons talk for awhile and hope they will return home. After this is all over.

Return to Top


	5. Tears and off to Krynn

**In this story if you know about Dragonlance one of New York's best selling books but I don't Owen it and please tell me what you think. If it seem wrong on some parts of the story let me know for I can make in better. It is my first time making a story I suck so tell me If I suck or not. Your not going to hurt my feeling at all because I need to know. Ok enjoy the story if you can follow thru for Goodness sakes. go!! Mario!!**

The next morning Mario woke he got out of bed he felt much better. That rest is just what he needed. Mario then seen Luna she was still asleep in the corner on a chair. Mario went tour her to wake her. Mario put a hand on her arm he then shook her gently. Luna wakes up please." Said Mario gently.

Luna then opens her eyes slowly and thought Mario was a angel but then she snap fully awake and said Mario! Your up I'm glad you are well."

Mario smiled at her and said and I'm glad to see you are ok as well, what about Spyro, Cynder and Mewthree are they ok?" Mario ask.

They are fined I heard there are two survivors that Cynder found but that all I know so far. I never left your side." Luna said wit pride.

Mario was glad there some people alive but Mario wanted to know how long he was out.

Luna, how long was I out for?" Mario ask.

You where out for a day so far. I never left your side when the other and I place you on this bed."

No wonder you are so tired. Luna you should you get some rest after you eat something because if I know you by now you probably never ate yet did you Mario eyed Luna.

Luna was about to say something but then Mario and her heard her stomach growling witch made Luna look embarrass.

Mario chuckled at this and said well it seem I am right after all we should get something to eat. "

. Luna agreed with him and both went to see Spyro and Cynder out side Mario even saw Mewthree she was talking to Sonic and Blaze we like to stay with you guys but me and Blaze have to get back to where we belong and… get back to are old self again because we are not teens at all. Sonic chuckled

Mario thought this was odd and surprise to see Sonic hear Mario met him before in a adventure he can never for get he and Sonic and other heroes save not just the world but the universe of a great enemy name Taboo.

Sonic!" Shouted Mario.

Sonic look to see Mario. Sonic could not believe it.

Mario…. is that you? Your a kid to, wow I can't believe it. your so different but I know it is you. Mario and Sonic went to each other, shook hands once again, and gave each other a hug!

So. Sonic how did you get here in the first place" Mario ask in surprise

Sonic look at him and Said to be honest, me and Blaze can't say. We don't know at all." Said Sonic sadly

Hmmm, just like me, I did not know how I got here as well but on the other hand, Spyro douse remembers how he got here. Mario mutters.

Luna stared at Sonic for a while. She knew something was right about him.

Mario, he might be the one that might have to help us if he wants to or not he might be one of the chosen one from his universe, and I believe Spyro is also the one as well from his universe. that must help you." Luna blabber out.

You could be right." Said Sonic. With his arm cross. Because if Mario is here. I know something is up and what ever it is I would not have any body but Mario by my side to help me even if he is not fast like me. However, he is my must worthy opponent. I will follow him because I know deep in my heart that will have a great war ahead of us said Sonic and I will fight with Mario to the end." Sonic said with pride and gave a thumb up.

If that is the case and if I have no choice to go. Is there more chosen one we must find that can help us? I to believe we are going to need all the help we can get." Blaze the cat ask

Mario thought about that and knew there is more chosen one out there, but where and how did he know.

Sonic I believe this is it .we have to get to the other universe and I to know that you and Spyro are to join me and get the other chosen one because we are at war and …." Mario had to stop because the Sky turn Red as Blood and thunder storms was every where

Luna felt odd something in her that told her it was time and she knew what had to be done which confuse her a bit. And said we must go now we must leave this world now Mario!" Luna ordered

What is it Luna!?" said Mario worriedly.

No time we must go..."Luna muttered . Luna's eyes glowed and like that all saw her turn in to a white like light and Mario some how knew that she was a portal that will lead them to a unknown world.

Mariooo… pleas hurry" said the portal that was now Luna. This world is going to end if you don't hurry, it's going to explode!! The evil is coming Mario there in no way to stop it not yet your not strong yet so please be wise and come with me and all of you now!"

All was confuse and scared and all waited for Mario to make the choice to go. Just than the Pokemon world glowed and shook badly.

Mewthree look at Mario and said Luna is right we can't do any thing it is over for this place I seen in my dream that this world will fall no way to stop it."

Mario, we got to go now said Sonic.

Mario cannot believe is this happening all too fast. Mario look at the portable and said let us go! And ran to it and in he went every one followed and hope and prayed that they will be ok the portable closed at last.

Mean wile at the ducal village Juku was on the mountain and watch as the world fall and all was in flame even Juku but he did not feel pain but at peace and said Mario my friend we will meet again."

Juku went to the past in his Mine where he fist met Mario long ago where he was one of the chosen one to stop Taboo long ago my time is done at last now my daughter it is your turn. I hope you know I am very proud of you from the start. Just then Juku the smash warrior of long ago faded always in the fire and the world of the Pokemon was no more and there was a great silence in the Nintendo universe….

but if you listen you could here the song that the Lucario's sang at the feast…..

Mario was thrown out of the portal so was Sonic, Spyro, Cynder, Mewthree and Blaze on some tall grass.

Mario got up quickly and looks to see if everyone was ok. All said yes. However, Luna was the one missing Mario look at the portal and ran to it he stared at it and saw it starting to form it became the shape of Luna then it was Luna but she fell but before she could fall hard on the ground Mario grab her and held her like a baby would be held.

Sonic look to see where he was as well and ask Mewthree you would not know by any chance of where we are would you?"

No I don't Mewthree replied back with a sad expression

Mario held on to Luna and hope she is fined Mewthree can you tell me if she ok? Mario ask hopefully.

Mewthree walk to Mario and to get a better look at Luna. Mewthree look at her for a long time then said she will be fined but she has lots to tell you I will not say because she needs to tell you her self. But all I can say is that the Pokemon world is no more it has been devolved by Darkness."

Mewthree suddenly cried and went on her knees and hug her self I can feel them. Their pain all is dead. The world I knew is gone forever…."

Spyro went to her to comfort her in any way he could.

Sonic was now by Mario and said so Mario where do we go from here?" Sonic could not see Mario eyes with the hat that Mario always wares that was way down.

First things first we get some place safe we seem to be too expose out here in the open Mario look to see a place not too far from here some kind of village. We will go there and hope that we are welcome the entire group in Mario's party agreed.

As Mario walked, He look at Luna and felt confuse. But why? It don't matter, I just want to get her some place to rest." Mario said to him self.

the gang knew that this was a very small town or so it seems to be they walk but no body seem to care to look at them until they saw Spyro and Cynder. Oh no! scream out a woman and pick up her 4 year old son and ran off all the people also ran as well Mario saw all kinds of people tall sort and stocky or thin and people that look human but had long ears and Mario thought he saw dwarfs that he only saw be for in fairy tales that was just made up.

However he was wrong. Mario guest there must be dragons here on this world that was evil but not these two.

Mario said wait! they are not evil dragons we come in peace. We need your help!" However, no one did not listen to Mario all ran always from town or hide in there house or anywhere they can hide. Mario knew this was not going to be easy but thing were never easy for him.

Then Mario and his friends saw an inn at last and hope the inn keeper will be willing to let Mario and his friends in. Blaze went to open the door for Mario.

Mario I don't think the inn keeper will let two dragons in if you know what I mean. Said Blaze. As she look at Spyro and Cynder doubt look.

Mario look at them as well and sigh Yes, I know. Mario then went in side the inn. Mario looks to see that the Place was not a good place but Luna needs a bed.

Inn keeper!! Where are you, I need to have a room please I will pay you!" Shouted. As he look around for the innkeeper.

Mario wonder is he did have coins in his pockets he hopes he did. The innkeeper was behind a desk, stood up with bag of money, and said you want money. Here take it just don't hurt my family and let us be!" the innkeeper said and threw Mario the bag money by his feet.

Mario was about to say something when Mario saw a small girl walking to him and stop and said are you bad people?"

Lulu! get back behind the desk!" said a female voice Mario guest it was this girl's Mother. Ken do something!" the women shouted. The father went to his kid, grabs her, and said hear take this and leave us!" the man name Ked and threw an other a big bag of money at Mario's feet.

Mario got Mad and said we do not want Money from you we just want some rooms from you to stay the night and we will pay. The man had a beard and scratch nervously and said you are not one of the Dark queen's people?"

Mario wondered who this Dark queen he spoke of Mario then said more calmly. No we are not and we are not from this world as well."

The man looks at Mario and started to laugh at Mario. The man look at Mario one more time at Mario's face and saw that Mario was not joking.

Ken stops what he was doing and said you are not kidding. But you just a kid and now that I got a good look at you. Mario look at Luna with a sad face and said Look I don't care if you want to believe But I need a room please."

Ken smiled and said sure go up the this stairs and take the forth door on the left .

As Mario gave back the money that belong to the man name Ken. Mario had 10 golden coins he gave one to the innkeeper. Ken was surprise that Mario gave him this and gladly took it. Mario went to a room and was glade that the room was clean then he saw a bed and put Luna on it. Mario looks out side a window he could see that Spyro and Cynder took off some place. But where? Mario thought. Mario then heard foot steps Mario look by the door that Mewthree was standing both smiled at each other

Spyro and Sonic and the others said they will be back in the next morning if you and Luna is ready to go But for me I will stay hear and I need to tell you something about this new world we are on." Said Mewthree.

Mario agreed and both sat far from Luna to rest and not to disturb her.

Ok Mario, I been reading many minds of the people here and we seem to be on a world called Krynn and this is real bad. Of what I found out."

Mario thought it was rude that Mewthree was reading people mined. And wonder if she was reading his.

Mewthree smiled. I know what you are thinking Mario. I do not have to read your mined your face tell me your thinking if I am staring in to you open mined but I am not I can see it in your face and you are my friend I will not do that to you or the others."

Mario smiled and said I believe you. So, what world it this and what are we dealing with.

Mewthree continue explaining to Mario. Anyway, Mario there seem to be many gods and goddesses here that many fear and follow Takhisis is the goddess that they fear most she also is known as the Dark queen. Paladine is a god of Light that many look to for help. And this a is small town called gala town which they made up it was build a year ago, they seem to hiding from the dark queen her self. Her dragons and any goons on her side this place is not on the Map of Krynn it was started too be built five years ago by all these people humans, kenders. Dwarfs and elves work together they don't want any thing to do with war they are all in peace none will fight and the gods seem to let them be and that's how they want it."

But they seem to welcome any one if they come in peace. People do stay and help make this place better as well and I'm empress by them staying alive this long. And they seem to be waiting for a dragon to come today a good dragon, soon and if you want, we can check it out later if Luna is better and is up to it."

Mario had a lot to think about now. Thanks Mewthree for telling me of what you know so far of this Place you would not mined watching Luna would you. I need to talk to Sonic if you don't mine. Mewthree nodded and did so. Mario left Luna with her and hopes she will wake soon from her sleep. Mario had a feeling that something is going to happen and it won't be good. but he hope he can prevent it from happening.

Mario wondered where could of Sonic and Spyro go in the first place. And where. As he reach out of the inn.

Mario….." Mario looks around to where the voice came from but know one was around. Who is there? Show your self Mario said dementedly. Mario…" The whisper voice came again.

Ok you know something about me but what show your self at once!" Mario shouted.

Mario saw that the people were walking looking at him but at a safe distance. Mario stop and look embarrass. He started to walk out of the village and it to the tall grass

Mario sigh and thought of where. Sonic and Spyro could be. Mario was going to head to the forest and hope that was a place that they would be and now he wish he ask Mewthree in the first place of where they are. Mario grumbled to him self.

He was out hear for five minute and was pretty far away from the village now. I hope they are ok and not lost out there. But if I know Sonic he can run faster thane the speed of sound with out breaking a sweat. Mario muttered.

Just when Mario thought he should wait till tomorrow because being out hear in the open gave him the creeps and it was not a good thing to go out on your own when you are a stranger to this world. Plus it was getting dark real fast. Mario was about to turn back but he was stuck and darkness that came out of know where was covering him now.

Hey!? what is going on!? Mario panic and all was now dark. As darkness took over.

Mario look of where he was he was in the same place in his dream before he came to the Pokemon world. Mario look in front of him he could not believe it he saw Luna and then he saw the world of Krynn that went with Luna. Mario walk to Luna he put a his hand on her arms she turn to see him and smiled but then look away and said look at this."

Mario did so and saw that this world was in chaos.

Mario, this place needs are help we can help them, you can help them. We don't have much time, it is time you know how to used that Ax but I am not the one that can teach you that but your self.

But, Luna how am I going to do that. I know nothing about the ax! Mario said and was now frustrated.

You do Mario just ask your self what would a King do for his people?"

Mario thought of his friends gone. His brother. And all the heroes he met and that stood by his side to the end they shine brightly together even brighter then the sun. Mario then saw a vision every one he loved, friends, heroes that was also his friends fall before in front of him.

No!! Mario shouted in a hurtful tone that made his heart almost break and made want him cry. However, he held in to not let Luna seehim do so.

Mario saw the Ax in the wrong hands as well but who was this new foe and great enemy he must now face. Mario saw a dark dragon Eye that stared at him. And a voice in his mined said YOU!? KING!! Some one like you should not exist at all your soul will be mined to toy with you. You will fall all will fall before me all the universes shall be… mined the…. Ax… shall be Mined!! Your pathetic fool of a human you will fall…. King HAhahaha!!…. .Then the vision was gone Mario saw all things at end and Darkness has clamed all. no force of good was left. Mario found out that he was on his knees now he was stud by the evil he saw this was a foe not of this world beyond all the universes

How am I going to do this by my self it is too impossible I need help." Mario whispers.

Luna saw the vision as well and helps Mario to his. And said you are not alone my friend I'm hear for you and many will fight by your side and your heart is what keep you strong it never let you down and it will not let you down now!! You have to believe as you always did, as I always did for you. Open your heart Mario and you will be able to learn how to used the Ax of light,hope,love,joy and good. Concentrate use your heart."

Mario looks at her and blink but then he closed his eyes and Luna watch as he stood there one minute went by and Mario open his eyes with a new look in his face. Thank you Luna you freed me at last and now we must get ready.

Yes my king." Luna nodded.

Mario looks at her then he kisses her on the four head which shock both of them but they did not show it. Both Mario and Luna closed there eyes and let the peaceful light take them always from there sleep.

Mario woke on the grass that he fell and where the strange darkness took him he got up and thought of Luna he was in love with her but why? Why Did he feel this way, it was just wrong? Mario sighs but smiled. He knew he could not deny it but thought it was best not to do any thing about it right now. But he wanted to see if she is ok and tell her that he douse know how the Ax work at last and ran to see her back at the inn as fast as his feet can take him and wonder what she was thinking.

**You Did not see that coming did you and I'm not a sickol!! I wanted to see what it would be like if did something like this. But see you I got to go.**


	6. new heroes sommon and a new love

**OK!! the other ones were bad but this one you should understand better so enjoy if you want to see it**

**Saphira; Why me... i hate you!! you don't even owe me**

**Aleu: hey be easy on him he just want to make a fanfic.**

**Saphira: Do you want to get eatten you darn wolf.**

**Renamon Flamedramon and Guilmon; can we just start the story!!**

**Me: uhhh...sure**

**Aleu :Yay!! story Go!! me!!**

**Saphira; whatever!!**

**Me: your cool Saphira i hope you know that.**

**Saphira OH!! Thanks. your cool to. on with the story. (Blushing)**

New heroes on there way.

In a far away world a wolf dog was keeping watch of her pack as they slept she was thinking of the past of her and her father. Her father was a great half-breed he was a hero that saved many sick kids of bringing back the medicine that they need. It was not an easy quest for her father to do so and if he did not go on this quest the kids would not have made it on that long cold winter night, they would of surly died.

Her father the famous sled wolf-dog Bolto is his name. She was proud of her father and she kind of take after him, this was heard by her mother Jenna a pear breed husky. It was like a bed time story when her mother told about her father. However, it was long ago. Things were so much easy for her back then when she was a pup now here she is Aleu is her name a pack leader of wolfs that she never knew when her father and her went on a wolf quest to fine out who she really is and she did fine out, or so it seem to be. Aleu was board now and was eager for another adventure of a life time.

She is very different and her pack would not under stand of a power that she had deep with in her soul she could control plants she can become one with a trees nature was like her pet that would obey her command it was a great gift she receive but no clue of how she got it.

Man this is boring, Aleu moan. If I had a wish, I would love to go on a great adventure that I will never for get but that not going to happen any time soon, beside the pack needs me, or do they? It seems they have no respect for me now." Aleu said sadly.

She was a grey and whit wolf and she is smart. And little that she knows she can talk human but she douse not know that she douse. But she is bound to fine out real soon. Aleu decided to take a walk deep in the forest away from the pack she then turn back to see if any were looking her way but they wolves were all asleep.

Then she ran when know one in her pack nodes her that she was gone. It felt good to run in the cold night air but it seems the cold did not bother her and she ran faster away from the Pack in her mined a voice said go back go back. Before you never return. She knew she needs to listen but her heart told her go, go. It is time. She ran for two hour she did not know why but she could not stop.

She ran until she stops at a cliff and knew she could go no more. she stared and the beautiful view in front of her she look at the fool moon as well it made her feel so empty now and sad. She now knew she was missing something but what it was not love or a math that she wants. It was huger of a human that she wants that would take her she wanted that long ago to live in a human home by the warm fire as her human plays with her feed her and take care.

But, no human would adopt her because she has wolf in her and they fear that she would turn on them which she fiends very silly. It made her upset now and made her cry. I guess my dream with a human that would adopt me will never come thru… why do I bring this up all the time I should wake up, except the fact that know human wants me and will never have an adventure together with him. Nothing but a fallen dream of I mined." Aleu Cried To her self.

The she wolf was about to turn back to her pack until she heard a voice that said Stop."

What who!? Who are you where are you." Said. A startled Aleu. She looks to see where the voice came from but she was alone on the cliff. Your journey has yet begun." said the strange voice again. For your one of the chosen heroes that is needed at once and it is up to you if you wish help the heroes that need you. Make up you mined now you can turn away or come!!" The voice boom at Aleu.

Just then a portable open in the air.

hurry jump in now before it close." The voice boom in the air.

Aleu was stud by fear now but she heard the booming voice loud and clear.

This is happening to fast.," said Aleu to her self. However, I wanted a adventure and people need me. But the pack need me.. no! they don't need me I will go… but where will this thing lead me should I trust this thing what should I do?" Aleu moan

she thought about her father. I can make my dad proud of me and be a hero like him." Aleu said to self. She made her decision now and took it and jump in the portal and it close at the last second when she jump in it and all was silent and no one knows what just happen of Aleu that now had a quest that she will never for get but, will she survive this new quest of hers. And hope for the best of it, and who will she meet. That is for you to fined out.

***************************************

A Blue dragon was looking for her rider Eragon, but he was know where to be seen she try to connect to his mined because they share the same mined they are Linked together. But no luck.

Some thing is wrong I must fined him but, Wear did he go?" Saphira snaps, this is not good. Saphira was in an open field of grass, which made her uncomfortable. The moon shined open her beautiful blue scales as she look at the moon.

Your rider is not here dragon." Snarled an evil voice.

Saphira look around to were this new foe stood but he was in front of her it was a black dragon the dragon the one that Spyro and Cynder met. What did you do with Eragon you peace of dirt? Snarled the female dragoness.

Hahaha, Saphira, His soul belongs to me now. And you will be joining him as well. 'Hahaha. Look in to my sockets and you will see him." The evil dragon laugh Saphira had no choice to do so because she was already looking with in them.

And just what the evil dragon said she seen Eragon lost for all eternity and she felt like she was binge pull with those socket she saw Eragon looking at her and he said join me Saphira let the sweet darkness over come you." Said Eragon with an evil but gently voice.

Join your rider and that way you won't ever leaved his side again you would be together forever."

Saphira was now crying which she never did before because when she looks in those sockets she saw no way out. Her rider was gone or was he? But she could not fined the will to fight any way she was paralyze to the bone and stood shaking at the this new foe. It scared her and wanted to flee far always.

Good let the Darkness of fear take you and be mined forever. Be my collection of millions of souls…." The evil dragon said evilly. As it open up it' chest to show Saphira. The many faces that struck terror to the blue dragon. Witch made her faint on the ground.

The evil dragon was slowly taking her soul now which was making him even stronger.

You will not have this one!! Said a booming voice. And a portable open up and a hand made of pear energy grab the Blue dragon and sent her off to another world.

Course you!! My master will rise and you will fall to his knees and beg for mercy. For evil finally will win and it will stay that way. Darkness will rise light will fall for all eternity!!" Roared the dark dragon. And faded away as if it was never there.

******************************************

It was two day ago when Mario and his friends was on Krynn they try to think what to do next. And thought it was best they left the small village and explore the rest of this world. However, they were all welcome back because the people got to know Mario's friends even the two dragons Spyro and Cynder.

Ok we don't know much of this place, but Mewthree seem to know a lot more then us, so we will have her lead us.'' said Mario sternly. hey Sonic why don't you go ahead of us to see if their not any thing nasty waiting for us ahead and Spyro why don't you take Cynder with you in the sky to see if any other dragons good or evil is heading are way.'' Said Mario.

Sonic made a sly grin that he always make and said sure I love to." and took off like crazy.

Spyro smiled at Cynder and said well let's go." and both dragon took off to the sky.

Mario can I speak to you alone." said Luna Calmly

Umm... Sure Luna. Blaze why do not you and Mewthree go ahead will catch up.''

Sure thing" said Blaze left, and walks deeper in to the forest with Mewthree.

What's up Luna? Is there something wrong?'' Mario said gently.

Mario when you and I share that dream I cannot stop thinking of when you kiss me on the forehead I know it was just on the forehead. However, I like it and I want to be more then your friend because…. I, she stop. I, I love you!!" Luna blurted out.

And now that she said this she waited to hear Mario laugh at her as if it was a joke. Mario looks at her she was confused, or was she. Mario did feel something for her and he did not know why he did so. He was a human and she was not. However a Pokemon. It was wrong and this love is forbidden for both of them.

However, Mario saw great love and passion in her eyes. And all she wanted after this war was to spend her life with him and now. He could see that she knew this was not going to happen. However, Mario is going to let this happen for her and he lift her face with his hand to look at her.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes and said I love you to Luna. In addition, Mario kiss her. Luna was shock at this but happy that Mario would love her he douse. And she kiss him with passion. After that kiss both went to catch up with Mewthree and Blaze after that kiss. Both thought it was best to keep their love hidden for now. However, both were happy.

In another world a Flamedramon a Guilmon and Renamon was by them self in a park they were called Digimon's the Guilmon was sitting on the soft grass and watch as his two Digimon friends Fight with each other diamondstorm!!" Yelled Renamon as her attack of sharp diamond was coming fast at Flamedramon.

However, he moves out of the way with a jump and high. Rocket punch!!" Roared Flamedramon as he took this opportunity with pleasure." The Renamon rolled out of the way of the dangerous attack. Both Digimon was equal in battle but both wish to prove who is better. These three are Digimon that don't have Tamers which they Don't mined at all.

However, they do have human friends too play with and they are cheerful. With kids and like to help all human that need help like helping a old women cross the street or helping a man and his family move in to a new home. And the human's in return give them money to bye them something nice. The three Digimon did not want money they were glad just to help and wanted nothing in return but a Thank you. The human knew these Digimon very well and called them the three helpful tears.

Renamon and Flamedramon training was the best one they had both were tired and Guilmon was the one to say time out before they over work them self and past there limit and won't be able to move the next day. If they keep it up and if it was not for Guilmon both his friends would not call in the towel both were fully stubborn to the max. And when guilmon said time out they did so and was glad to have Guilmon hear to stop them.

Wow you two did well, better then last time. It was as if you two would go at if forever." Said Guilmon cheerfully. Hey why don't we get some bizza….aw I mean pizza?" Said Guilmon. In a squeaky voice but cheerful and shy at the same time.

Guil you always like pizza." giggled Renamon.

Sounds good if you ask me because I staving!" roared Flamedramon cheerfully. In fact let get going to the "pizza parlor they are giving out all the pizza you can eat for free!!" Said Flamedramon with delight.

Guilmon's jaw drop and started to water. Then let's go!! Before somebody eat it all!!'' Shouted Guilmon happily and he ran for it.

Flame do you have to get him hype up like that, why can't you tell him when we gets there.'' said Renamon frustrated as both Renamon and Flamedramon ran after there friend.

Well Rena I told him because he will not be to hype up when we get there. Because if I told him when we got there, he would be jumping of the walls. Get my point now." Said Flamedramon in a smart ass way.

I still think he still be jumping of the wall when he get there because he just love Pizza I never met some one in my life that like pizza more then Guilmon." Renamon giggled

After the three were done guilmon got there and had there fill but guilmon thought he should bring back some pizza when thy get back to the park if he got hungry again.

Guil do you have to bring that with you. I mean to much pizza not good for you….in fact pizza not good for any of us." Rena muttered.

Hey look!! Guys!" said Flame as he pointed to a blue portal that was 15 feet away from them. The three Digimon walk to it and stared at it. With awe.

Wooow…. its pretty." said Guil and bit his pizza as he and his friends watch with amazement.

Listen to me!" said a booming voices aid To the startle Digimon's that jump at the booming voice.

Did that portal just talked to?" Said Flam with a surprise look on his face.

Yes I did my friends. And now hear my words." Said the booming voice. You three are the chosen to help save the universes with other heroes that will help as well and you must leave now the portal can't stay open for long or stay it is you choice and choose wisely, quickly!" boom the voice and vanish.

Well that sounds bad said Flame. What do you guys think should we go." Said Flame to his friends firmly and with a smile.

Both Rena and Guil nod their head and said let go if the universes is in need of help then it is are job to help." said Rena with delight's

Let's go and be heroes.'' Guil cheered with a slice of pizza in his mouth. All jump in the portal with no regrets yet. Will all these heroes meet Mario and his group or will something bad go wrong there is one way to fined out now it there.''

**I hope you guys like it!**

Return


	7. Oops, and the encounter

**The encounter**

It was late and Mewthree thought it was best to camp for the night in the forest Sonic and Blaze went to find some fire wood and to see if they could get some lone time together. Spyro and Cynder went to help Mario set up the tent they were able to get free from the village. Luna and Mewthree went off to find some food that would be eatable for them and only because the world off Krynn was a dangerous world and they are still aliens to this world.

After an hour, are friends got the fire started thanks to Blaze? Mewthree and Luna score lot of fish for them to eat thanks to Mewthree psychic power but Luna was also lucky. After all set up are friends all settle down and began to cook the fish.

As they wait for the fish to cook they began to talk for a bit and not talk about the war they bound to be in soon enough.

So Spyro? Sonic began to say. Spyro and every one of course quickly look at Sonic who had a comfortable spot near the warm fire. What will you do when this is all over?"

Spyro had a sadden expression, he did not know what to do any more with him being far away home and have no hope of going back made it hard for him to what he should do next. Sonic, I just do not know what I will do. It is hard to think what I do next because with this war and all we must face I am scared to say that some of us will not make it."

Do not think like that! Cynder snap. Spyro look at Cynder by surprise of her harsh voice. How dare you, we will make it back home I know we will. You need to have more faith Spyro you told me that before and you will fight to the end until we find a way. You said will make it and we were in worse condition then this."

Shy is right Spyro, Luna began. I heard form a great person and friend that told me that no matter what, we all will pull threw because are heart is what makes us go on and the one we love. You fight not just for good but for the one you love as well. Cynder here, I know she will fight for to end of time and I will fight for all you to the end until we reach in peace."

I as well Spyro. Mewthree interrupted.

I got your back to Spyro." Sonic said with a thumb up. Blaze nodded in agreement.

Thanks you guys… ummm ware is Mario?" Spyro ask

Mario? Luna looks around the places. I'm not sure."

I do. Cynder answered. He's at the water fall that he said he was going to."

Spyro stood up and said I'll go get him I need to speak to him of some thing important"

No one said noting but let Spyro go and fined Mario near the water fall that he had know idea that they was one near by. He went to the river that Mewthree and Luna found the fish. He than went up river because water falls does end up being up stream. Spyro began to think of Ignitus. He was like a father and most thrusting friend to the end. Mario seems to be the same as well. Spyro would go to hell it self just to find Mario.

He sure is like no one I ever met before and I already trust my life with him. I wonder if he will take us home?" Spyro began to say. I seem so close to him now." Spyro smiled of the thought of him and Cynder going home with him he wonder what Mario world would be like and the people that live there.

However, Cynder would not want to go she would want to go back. No, maybe she would not mine at all." Spyro knew she still have nightmares of her still being the evil dragoness the terra of the sky that unleash the dark master from his prison but it was not Cynder fault. She was corrupted by the dark magic that was force upon her long ago by Malafor him self. In addition, many know Cynder as Malafor's evil puppet.

Beside if are world is destroyed I need some place to go to. Yes I'm going to Mario's world with him I know Cynder would like that she could start a better life as we know it"

Spyro was up the stream now and he could see the waterfall with the pond that look deep. Spyro then went closer up the pond to see if Mario was in it. On the grass Spyro could also see the cloths that Mario had on he never knew why Mario need it on. Spyro remember hunter his friend that ware close but why they need it he never did ask them. And it did not bother him until now.

Spyro move always from the pond and look around for Mario. However, Mario did not seem to be anywhere in sight accept his cloths. Spyro began to worry now.

Mario?! Spyro called out. Mario, are you there?"

Spyro was about to tell the other that Mario was missing until he heard some one gasping for air with a splash that went with it. Spyro turn to face the pond quickly to see Mario coming out of it. Mario stood up and never knew that Spyro was in the back of him Mario was looking at the sun that was going down and it was getting cold as well.

Spyro never seen Mario look so different with out his cloths Mario's body was well built Mario stood 5.6 feet tall with brown hair that was pretty long that reach down to his neck blue eyes that mach the sky it self..

Mario?" Spyro began. Mario jump and turn to look at Spyro. Mario quickly turn and looks at him in shock.

Spyro what the heck, this is embarrassing." Mario muttered and his face turn red Mario reach his pants to cover his (you know what) with his pant.

Spyro look amuse and chuckled. Of how Mario was looking at him. What is it Mario you seem embarrasses of something? I do not know why but if you wish for me to leave then I can." Spyro said and was about to turn back until Mario called out.

Spyro what is it that you want? You must of came all the way here to tell me something if so just hang on, let me put my cloth on first " Mario said and seem more relaxed..

Spyro did so and waited for Mario to put on his cloths. In took about three minute's to do this. He grabs a sheet that Mario was force to use it as a towel.

Ok, so, Spyro what is that you want?" Mario began.

Well, Mario I have to say is that umm.. If I and Cynder can't not return to my world can we stay with you?"

Spyro, I promise you I will help you get to your world some how beside if I do not return to my world and find out that it was destroyed I may need a new home. However, I should not talk like that. I must have faith I want to see my brother and friends again. But I believe after this is all over we will all be return to are world." Mario said.

Oh well that find." Spyro lied. Not what he wanted to hear, but it did not matter.

Spyro, I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but there is not much I can do for you or my self. Mario then smiled. However, I would love to have you and Cynder to live with me it would be an honor to have you. Who know after all this is over we could know each other more and have you Cynder meet the rest of my gang back at my place or I could see what your world would be like one day and I do wonder what it will be like."

I would love to have you see are worlds Mario, hey who knows maybe we are not to far apart."

Mario smiled at him. However, it soon changes when he and Spyro heard a crashing sound near by.

Shhhh, Spyro, did you hear that?" Mario whispered

Spyro nodded. Yes I did." Both heroes walk slowly to the trees but for Spyro he was no longer the small purple dragon but he could still fight as he always did. Mario peered behind a three to see the bushes rattle. Just then, Mario heard a roar and out came a huge blue dragon. And it seem to be in rage. Ready to kill who ever was in its Present? And Spyro was the one that could be seen.

The look of the dragon had feminine features and it was 3 times bigger then Spyro. Mario knew it was female and the dragon could smell him even if he was hiding behind the tree.

Mario I never seem a dragon that look like her before she has a different smell and I think she want to attack us now! Spyro shouted. And got out of the way from the blue dragoness deadly flame. The flame took out lot of trees and they were flaming up..

Mario I have to put out the fire we can't have a forest fire here and now so you think you can keep her occupied as I go put out the fire with my ice breath." Spyro ask.

Good idea Spyro, I'll do what I can and keep her from breeding fire as well, now go!" Mario replied.

Mario watch as Spyro took of to put out the fire. Mario then turn to face the blue dragoness. I do not know who you are but I will not have you burn this forest down so I ask you stop what your are doing and calm down." Mario commanded firmly.

I will not do no such thing but, I will rip your heart out of your chest, how douse that sound!!" the blue dragon snap in to Mario's mine.

Mario sigh and guess he had to stop her by force and he was going to need a lot of strength to take her down. I warn you."

The blue dragon shot toured him as if she was ready to stomp on Mario with no mercy.

Mario jump and front flip over the blue dragon as it try to bite at him but miss. Spyro watch as he put out the fire that was spreading fast. Come on Mario you can do it" Spyro said in his mind.

Mario saw that the blue dragon was confused of where Mario went. Mario Was right behind her and saw her tail and it gave him an idea. He ran to it and grabbed it with his hand the dragon turn to see who got her tail but she did not have time when she felt her self drag to the floor and she began to feel her self being spin in the air which caught her off guard.

Spyro watch with a shocking expression. Woe, Mario sure is strong." Spyro said with shock.

Mario saw that the blue dragon was getting dizzy Mario did not want to fly her and have her hit a tree and hurt her or maybe kill her. Instead, he drop her with big loud thud that shook the aria.

The dragon was on the ground and did not seem to want to get up at all. Mario went around the dragon to be face to face with her.

I'm sorry about that but you where out of control I had to stop you from killing us and your self but you did not want to listen to me so I had to do that." mario said firmly

The dragon look at Mario and shot out a jet flame of fire right at Mario so fast it . The fire engulf Mario entirely And it caught mario off guard and all could see was flame.

Spyro was just about done with the last flame to but out and was heading Mario's way very fast. Mario! Nooo!" Spyro cried out. Spyro went around the blazing flame to get to the blue dragon. Give me one good reason why I should not freeze your mouth shut! You horrible…. How could you do that! I should….errrr." Spyro snarld.

Spyro, I'm ok." Spyro turn to see the flame that Mario was engulfed in. Spyro could not believe that s Mario was walking out of the flame unharmed.

Mario, your ok!" Spyro ran tour Mario and tackle him to the ground playfully. I thought you died at first." Spyro said. Mario chuckle At this.

I do not how I came to be immune to fire but I'm glad I am. Now, can you let me back up now please." mario chuckle. Spyro gave Mario a lick on the face befroe he let him up. Spyro, was that necessary?" Mario muttered and stared at Spyro as he wipe his face.

Sorry, I'm just glad your ok!" Spyro Muttered he to can't not believe he did that.

Are you a dragon rider?" the blue dragon asks. I am Eragon's dragon name Saphira."

Now you want to talk? When you try to kill my friend with your flame your are disgraced to the dragon kind!" Spyro said coldly.

Spyro Stop it, we do not need this right now we need to get back to camp. And we must take Saphira with us I think she not part of this world." Mario ordered.

Mario, she was trying to kill you, but I guess we could give her a chance as long as she don't hurt you and the rest of our friends and all. And if she douse try to hurt you again I will hurt her back." Spyro warned.

Spyro, is it me or are you being a little too protective for me?" Mario mutterd

Dragon have that kind of affection for human all the time. I too am protective of my rider like how you are." Saphira said.

Well, I am found of Mario and I will do what it take to protect him." Spyro said with pride.

I can watch my own self Spyro. You need to pay more attentions to the one that need your protection more than I do."

I know Mario, I care for every one. And I can care for this one name Saphira. As well if she agrees to help us save the universes with us and I some how believe she is one of us!

Mario to knew that the one name Saphira is one of the chosen ones to help them save the worlds.

Mario explains to the blue dragoness about the war that is coming and all existence will be no more unless they could find the source of this new evil that threatens them and try to stop it before it is too late. Saphira did not believe Mario completely but she decide to go with Mario for now until she find her way back home and hope to see and find Eragon once again and so a new companion has join the group.

**********************************************

Aleu finally came out of the portable and landed on soft grass. The she wolf look in awe of her new surrounding. She started to walk around the new world.

Ok, that voice said that I should find people that will be some where around this darn forest. Too bad, he never told where I must start. Hmm…? Well I'll try to find some thing maybe I can sniff them out!"

With that said, she sniffs the air to find some kind of cent. I smell a human near by and the other two has an odd smell. I'll go and sneak up near them and check them out before I show my self to them they could be those bad people that wish to kill me for my fur!" Aleu mutterd.

Aleu crept slowly in to the forest with caution. As she walked, she could hear them close by and talking and she could cents other people but each of them also had an odd well. Soon she got closer and she could hear them much clearer. She heard one of the odd people speak.

Are you guys aright?" Said a female voice but it was odd Aleu did not hear it with her ears but sounded as she heard it from her mind. It look as if the person was Wright there by her side.

So who is the new dragon?" said another voice but this one was a male voice and she heard his voice with her ears.

They sound like nice people but I still want to know what they all look like. So she went forward behind a tree and peak to see the odd people that she never in life seen before.

She saw one human in the group that she must of smelled and the other where big creatures one was smaller and purple the other one was three time bigger and was blue but both had bat like wigs. Aleu turn to see the other's she could not describe what they look like but they stood like human beans but she did see one that look like the purple wig creature but this one was black.

She is one of the chosen one that will help us," said the human.

Aleu got a good look at the human he was a tall boy with rich brown hair he had on clothe that she never seen in her life. Aleu listen to the strange but interesting group. However, her attention was more on the human. She like him already his voice was very kind and he had a gentle look that she likes about him. In addition, the other seems kind. However, the blue wig one seem kind of depress and did not want any one near her she looks angry about something she did not wish to speak with them instead she found a place to lay for the night and the other was fast to sleep now. Except the human

It was an hour now and Aleu was getting tired of waiting to talk to them. She decided to walk tour them with ease and try her best not to look threatening.

Mario turn to see a lone wolf heading his way. He could tell that it wanted to talk to him. Mario smiled brought one of the cook fish and put it on the ground for the wolf to have. The wolf saw it but it did not seem interest with it. Instead in sat in front of Mario staring at him.

Mario stared back he wonder what the wolf was thinking. Until he heard it spoke.

My name is Aleu, I believe I suppose to go with you guys…wait, you do not under stand animal." Aleu muttered to her self.

Mario chuckled at this. Actually, I can understand you." Aleu look at Mario with shock. My name is Mario just to let you know and it is nice to meet you.

Wow, you can understand me, that is great. I guess that will be a lot easer for me." AleuSaid with joy." Aleu explain her self of where she came and a odd booming voice send her here and all. They spoke and she ate the fish that was given to her. After that they spoke a bit more. Until Aleu was getting sleepy.

Mario ,I hope we could be friends." Aleu said with a yawn.

Aleu we were friends when are eyes fist met. And I am honored to be your friend, now go to sleep Aleu I'll introduce you to the rest of the group tomorrow." Mario said gently

Aleu trust his word she did not know why she did but she knew she could trust him. And with that said she fell in to a deep sleep.

Mario smiled and turn to the fire once more.

I have to admit human your are quit something. Said Saphira. As her voice spoke in to Mario's mind

I seem to get that a lot. I hope I never hurt you to bad earlier my friend." Mario said with worry.

Friend? I'm sorry I am not your friend. You are still a stranger to me human you have to earned my friendship and beside I do not believe I will not be staying long with you and your odd companions.

Now for any further noddes, I think I will returned to sleep human," Saphira said

Mario smiled at her and said well good night Saphira I wish you luck of what ever you choose to do in the future and I hope you find what you looking for." Mario said and found a comfortable place to lie down and to go sleep.

Saphira did not know mario but she like the he is.

Good night Mario, friend." Saphira whispered in to Mario's mind. And all was now quiet and all slept peacefully that night.

**Hope you guy like it. Please review and let me know what mistakes you found in this one I got to go back on the other chapters to see if i got misstakes and If I do have I just hope not many! see you gut soon!!**.


	8. The dreams and the nightmares

Luna was dreaming that night she was back in the Pokemon world she was on a cliff. She was not sure why or what location she was at but it felt great to be back home on her world.

Luna could see her younger self as a Riolu and her father name Juku talking to each other

Luna do not forget you are meant for one thing to do when you meet the chosen one and that is to be his guardian. It was said you be tempt to fall in love with him and that is one thing you must make sure you do not do. By falling in love with him will cause the bacteria to spread more and you not be able to control it no longer."

Why would I fall in love with a human? And this demon you speak of, why is it in me this in not fair. And believe me I can not see my self with a human that is stupid. I am confuse father. Luna said.

A curse is put on Riolu's every 45 years. They are born with golden ruby eyes. You, were born with golden ruby eyes and you will end up falling in love with a human. I do not know how the curse began but it will happen. My fathers sister has also fell in love with a human. For she to have the curse as well." Juku explain to his daughter.

Father, like that will happen I don't think so." Little Luna said with pride.

I hope so Luna if you do end up with the chosen one and express your love with him and math with him who knows what will happen for I have never witness what would happen." But it is said a terrible faith for is set for the human. Juku said sadly.

Luna watches her father and her younger self for a moment. Demon? I forgot about that of what father had told me." Luna said with worry.

Luna look at her self and father and soon they both faded away and out of sight.

What is happening? The world going dark." Luna found her self in a realm all she could see is her self and darkness.

I will be awaken Luna you will soon be tempt to mate with the human you love and then after you love is done I will take control of your body and destroy your lover." said a voice that sound similar to Luna's.

Who are you, what do you want?" Luna asks but she knew what it was already. Show your self!"

Oh, sure, I would love to Luna." Luna shutter at the voice that sound like her but more evil and sly.

Luna watch as a demon Lucario appeared in front of her. It had the exact same golden eyes but it was darker. The demon Lucario was much more taller it arm where longer and had deadly claws instead of paws the tail was long and was like a dragon tail instead of the V like tail that Luna has. The demon Lucario look so deadly that it would of gave you nightmares.

Is that what I would look like?" Luna said to her self in disgust.

Indeed, you will, as soon as you do your greatest sin that is soon to come. The demon Lucario said as she was reading Luna's every thoughts.

No it will not happen!" Luna shouted

Oh, but it will my dear girl, you will lead your lover to his death and it will be your entire fault. For it is destiny."

Never! I will not let it happen!" Luna snaps and tries to attack the demon. By rushing to tackle her. However, she only went Wright threw the demon and Luna fell headfirst hard on the ground. Luna felt sleepy she tries to get back up but the darkness was closing in on her.

My dear girl, you will have no choice. You will be tempt, not to mention to make thing worse for you, you will be in heat for the first time and you will not be able to resist him soon your and his faith will be sealed."

Luna herd this and soon fell it to a deep slumber. And but all could be hear was the evil laugh of the demon Lucario.

**********************************************

Mario." Listen to me.," said a very familiar voice that Mario knew very well. Mario sat up he look at his old self he was not to long ago with the same mustache same Plummer cloths and shortness. Mario felt odd to see him self and wonder what his older self wanted.

Good you are up at last. Now listen to me you must leave this world soon but you can't go until you find the other three heroes that are destine to go with you. Luna will be able to take you and the other to find the Heart of light but it was shatter by me long ago in to five pieces. They are scattered to four different worlds Luna will guide you where to find them. Said Mario.

Wait what? I am still confused. Why do I need them? I thought the ax is what will help me to defeat the dark one. Who is this dark enemy that we have to stop?" Teen Mario asks.

The five heart of light is what will help end this war. You will find the four on the four worlds that I have sent them. As I said, Luna will guide you. However, for the fifth heart of light you must find on your own Mario." Mario said to his younger self.

That's not much help for me." Teen Mario said disappointedly. Ok now who is this evil one I do not even know who is or what he look like" can you give me hand here or a clue please." Mario said with exasperation.

The evil one you seek is a powerful god with great darkness of power and his eyes are fix on the universes and he wish to rule it all. Great heroes just like your self oppose him they were so much powerful then me and you but they fail. They could not beat him and now he has their powers. He had been feeding on gods, kings and heroes of the different universes he gain their power as well and he has gotten stronger. Now his eyes are set on the Nintendo universe. And the universes behind ours and that would be the new friends you met." Mario said. Mario then had a sanded expression.

The evil god was once lock away by others and me long ago. Now he has broken free. We knew this day would come but prayed it did not. Now the heart of lights is are only hope for you to stop him. Then all will go back as it is." Mario said.

And if I and my friends fail, what will happen?" Teen Mario said when he already knew the answer for that.

The evil god name is Shallgonda, and he will end all life and light that oppose him and soon all his demons, followers, and all that is evil will spread across the entire universes. Dancing in the Blood of the victims that all try to oppose him." Darkness will fall over your love one and friends you knew, will be tortured and they will wish for death but even in death they will still be tormented." Mario said.

Please stop! I do not want to hear any more. I do not wish to see that or hear it. So Luna know the way. However, why have she not told me about it. Who am I? I do not know who I am any more, I l find out I'm a king, but you… I'm confuse,but, I have no time I must get the heart of light and I know I have to be fast so, How do I get out of hear?" mario said and look around but all he could see was Light and more light!

Mario then saw darkness surround him Mario look around again. Hey! What going on? what are you doing?" Mario yelled. But Mario found out that his Oder self was gone now, and soon found him self back in the mushroom world!

Hey, wait what? I'm …Home." Mario whispered. Mario found out that he was in a graveyard he looks around the place in awe.

Why am I hear?" Mario ask him self. Mario look at all the gravestones he did not know any of them Mario walk for an hour in the cemetery. Mario look around and saw one tombstone that said hear lies a beloved hero friend and brother luigi Mario, now both brother's may rest in peace.

Mario fell on to his knees his brother is dead.

But, how, this can not be! Why?" Mario groan in pain his heart was sore as if it was about to burst. No! Mario snaps and got on his feet and ran he ran so fast that he never thought he could run this fast. Mario ran, he could not stop. He was looking for answers, he did not know why. In fact he could not think at all. He ran for hours or so it felt like it witch was. Mario's leg muscle burned but he ignored it .Mario ran until he reach what he was looking for. The castle.

Mario was in shock that the castle was burning. Mario was still to far from the castle he was 4 miles away. Mario stood on a cliff and he was on his knees again he could now feel the pain in his legs. but the worst pain was in his heart that the mushroom world was destroyed and all the people he knew got destroyed

The castle was burning to the ground and so was Mario's life.

This is your future Mario and it will get worse as well. This is why you are the only one that can help restore light back and you will need your new friends to pull it off."

Mario turn to see his old self by his side. This is just a vision?" Mario ask his old self.

Just then Mario felt a drop of rain on his hand but it was not water it was….Blood. that Mario saw and it shock him. it rain blood all over the mushroom world and it made Mario sick to his stomach.

Find the hearts of lights Mario it is our only chance." Mario older self said.

Why don't you help us you seem powerful." Mario ask his older self.

What do you mean, I am." Mario older self chuckled. I am all in your mind I am your very soul. You will soon awaken but it is too soon to know who you really are' but you will know." Mario older self said.

Mario watch as his older self fade with the wind. Mario felt sleepy he could not help but lay on the ground and fall to sleep. Who am I? Luna do you know. I will never leave you and the same go's with you Sonic, Spyro, Cynder, Blaze, Mewthree,….I…." Mario said and was now sound to sleep.

*******************************************************

Flamedramon, Renamon, and guilmon look around that new world they did not know where to go from here.

Well, we better start off in these woods you guy." Flamedramon ordered.

We seem to have no choice but to do that right now but yes I to think it is best for us. And we must find the other heroes that is what the voice told us to do maybe they closer then we think." Renamon said

I think I smell a human near by, but the others have a odd smell to me I wonder if that is them?" I think we should head this way down the river three of them had walk down this path not to long ago." Guilmon said.

The two Digimon followed Guilmon and hope he was right. but both digimon wonder now if they did the right thing to here.


End file.
